Destined
by JamieRae189
Summary: Becoming part of the Volturi has changed Bellas thoughts about life. She did this to save the people who meant most to her lives, will her commitment to them change along with her life style? Will she finally find the one she is destined to be with?
1. Voltera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella POV

Alice and I were on our way to Voltera to save the man who left me so many months ago. I have so much going on in my mind right now and I can't help but wonder if we're going to have enough time to save him. I love Edward even though he doesn't love me back; I can't help but to risk my life for his. I was also thinking about Jake, I felt bad for leaving him but I couldn't just stay and let the love of my life die because of my stupidity. If I wouldn't have jumped off that cliff, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Edward wouldn't be trying to get himself killed and Jake wouldn't think I hated him.

"Bella are you alright, your heart is going crazy right now." Alice whispered looking at me. I couldn't find it in myself to look at her. I was scared of what she would see on my face. I didn't want her to know that I would do anything it takes to save both of them, even if it meant dying or worse.

"Yes Alice I'm fine, just a little scared. What if we run out of time and it's too late." I asked still looking straight forward.

"Bella look at me, you can't keep anything from me and you know it. I already know that you're planning on doing whatever it takes, and I'm not going to hold that against you or try to stop you." I could since the anger in her tone, and realized it would only escalate from here if I didn't comply. I slowly turned to face her and could see the pain on my face reflect onto hers. I didn't want her to have to deal with my pain and worry.

"Sorry Alice, I just wish this plane would hurry up and land. Haven't we been descending for ten minutes?" I said bitterly. I had no patients right now, we should have swam or something.

"Calm down Bella we will land in two minutes, but then I am going to need to find a car. Do you have anything against grand theft auto today?" Alice said this so sweetly and I immediately felt bad for my behavior.

"No Alice whatever it takes to get there on time." The pilot's voice came on right then announcing it was a bright and sunny day in Voltera and to enjoy our stay. _Well isn't that perfect, bright and sunny._ I thought to myself. Once we finally made it off the plane Alice found a shiny yellow Porsche and we sped off towards the city. Anxiety took over my once calm feelings as we approached the mob of red. Alice had told me I had to run towards the clock tower and that's where I would find Edward. I was hoping she would be able to get me closer but there were people everywhere. I got out of the car and started running all I could hear was the ticking of the huge clock telling me I was almost too late. I had exactly one minute and I was still so far. I could see him now; his shirt unbuttoned all the way showing off his perfectly constructed chest. I was finally a foot away from him when the clock started to announce that it was exactly noon. I ran into him forgetting that he was made of stone; it felt like running into a brick wall at top speed. He caught me and smiled murmuring something about how Carlisle was right.

"No Edward it's me, really me. I am alive and so are you now please get back into the alley!" I screamed at him and he complied only to be restrained by a large vampire. I looked to my left and saw Alice walking towards us from the dark.

"Edward it is so nice to see you again, Aro would like to see you now." An angelic voice said from somewhere I couldn't see. "Felix let him go, now if you three would please follow me." She said gesturing for us to follow her. Edward grabbed my hand and we followed the dark cloaked angle into the alley and down a man whole in the center of the cobble stone.

"It's okay Bella I won't let you fall." I heard Alice say from bellow ground. I closed my eyes to jump containing my scream and ended up landing in the arms of my should be sister. Edward followed me and then Felix jumped down, Edward once again grabbed my hand. I was confused as to why he would want to comfort me; he doesn't even love me anymore.

"Speed up human, Aro doesn't like to wait." Felix said from behind me. I started to jog trying to move faster so he wouldn't get angry with me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to die anymore. I would if I had to but not for something as stupid as speed. We finally made it to a set of dark wooden doors, the angle voiced vampire opened the doors and walked through, we followed and Felix shut them behind us with a loud bang. I jumped but continued to walk; we came to another set of doors, and walked through. We stopped a few feet away from three ancient looking vampires sitting on brilliant thrones.

"Jane your back, with three instead of one how delightful!" The obvious leader exclaimed with false excitement in his voice.

"Yes master." Jane said before backing up to the wall.

"Edward, Alice it's so good to see you again. And this must be the Isabella you wanted to die for earlier. My name is Aro; it is a pleasure to meet you!" Aro said with his eyes on me. I just smiled at him and continued to stare at his frail skin.

"Aro is there a reason we were brought here? I haven't broken any laws today." Edward said in a voice I had never heard him use before.

"Oh my child but you have, this human you stand by knows entirely too much about us." He replied disgust coloring his tone. "May I see her mind?" he asked. I was shocked, why would he ask such a thing? Aro held his hand out to me and I looked to Edward for help he just nodded and I placed my hand into his cool one.

"Well isn't this interesting I can't hear anything. Jane?" he said looking at the angle voiced girl.

"No!" Edward shouted and maneuvered himself in front of me. Before I could react to what was happening Edward was on the floor writhing in pain. I calmly stepped in front of him so that Jane would be forced to hurt me instead. Edward stood up and Jane looked like she was concentrating but on me this time. Aro saw my puzzled expression and looked at me with disbelief.

"Jane dear stop apparently our powers are useless on her. See Bella, Jane here has the gift to mentally make you feel pain, did you feel anything?" He asked overly curious.

"No I didn't feel anything, can we go now?" I asked but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm afraid not dearest Bella, I must kill you all." At first I thought he was kidding because of how calm his voice sounded.

"Well If that's the case may I talk to you alone for a moment Aro?" I asked my voice surprisingly steady. He looked at me as if I had done something incredible but eventually nodded.

"Bella no, you are not going anywhere with him." Edward shouted, but I ignored him and continued to follow Aro out the doors and into a secluded court yard.

"What is it you need to speak to me about Bella dear?" he asked giving me his full attention.

"Well I was hoping maybe there was something you wanted that could spare their lives."

"You are a brave one Bella, and there is only one thing I can think of that I would want." He said as calm as ever. I could tell he had something great on his mind and it terrified me. I immediately second guessed what I was doing but pushed the doubt to the back of my mind.

"And that would be? I will do anything you ask of me." I stated surprised at how brave I was being.

"Well then you shall join us, that is the only offer I can make. I will set your friends free if only you shall stay and become one of the Volturi." He was obviously sure of himself but I wasn't sure if I trusted him.

"I will become one of you, but you have to allow me to accompany them with Felix to the airport. That is when I will tell them of my decision to become one of the Volturi and return here." I said firmly hoping he would agree with my last request as a human.

"That can be arranged; will you walk through those doors and get Felix for me? I don't want Edward to know our plans, Felix is good at blocking his thoughts that is one of his gifts." He said and pointed to the door. I walked slowly towards the doors and opened them. I walked inside and looked over at my old family and then at my new. Edward looked scared and confused, Alice looked frustrated and I could tell she couldn't see the future. I walked towards Felix and told him Aro would like to speak to him and the once again walked into the court yard. Aro quickly explained our plans to Felix and then they both looked at me with huge grins upon their faces.

"Sister." Was all Felix said before walking back towards the castle. I followed him in and walked over to Edward.

"Aro has decided to let you free, as long as you allow me to drive you to the airport and make sure you are on the plane." Felix said in a husky voice. Edward and Alice nodded before following Felix out of the room. I knew that Edward wouldn't have allowed me to stay if we had told him of my plans while still inside the castle. We arrived at the airport and walked inside Edward still holding my hand, I allowed this only because I knew it would be the last time we would see each other for a long time, possibly forever. We walked up to the terminal and Felix explained something to the attendant at the desk and then walked all three of us on the plane. Edward and Alice took their seats with relief all over their faces. It hurt knowing I would soon destroy their calm feelings.

"Bella sit down were safe now." Edward said looking at the empty seat and then back at me.

"We will be taking off in exactly one minute." The captain said over the intercom.

"I am truly sorry Edward I love you always remember that. And Alice you were the best friend I could have asked for I did this for you." Was all I said before following Felix off the plane.

"Bella what are you doing? I just got you back, sit down right now!" I looked back at Edward and saw that he and Alice both were dry sobbing. The doors closed and I was alone, about to face my new life as part of the Volturi.

**I hope you like my new story! Review and tell me what you think please. I promise it will get more exciting in the next chapters but I had to get this part over with.**

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	2. Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Alice POV

I'm sitting on the plane trying to figure out why I didn't see this coming, I never expected this. I knew that she was going to risk everything to save us but I never imagined she would go to this extreme.

"Edward please stop crying, there is nothing we can do now." I said trying to comfort my brother. I could see that he was planning on going back and demanding to see Bella. I also saw how it would go; this family couldn't take losing him. "You are not going anywhere Edward, we will hear from her tonight I've seen it." I said again trying to get him to see how going after her won't do any good.

"She's going to call? How could she do this to me?" he whined

"Edward stop she did this so we could all live! We might not be together but we are all alive. So stop," I whispered trying extremely hard not to raise my voice and draw attention. We would be in Seattle in two minutes, and I knew we would have to tell the family. Edward and I didn't speak at all on the drive home; I understood how he was feeling. Although I couldn't believe he was blaming Bella for doing this to him. She did this so that we could stay alive, if it wasn't for her we would all be dead. I pulled into the garage and Edward ran out with me right behind him, he surprised me by running into Esme's arms dry sobbing again.

"Edward what is it? Where is Bella, did you take her back to Charlie's?" Esme asked in a motherly tone. Edward obviously couldn't answer when Esme said Bella's name he started to cry harder.

"I think we should all sit down, we need to talk about what happened." I said and sat at the head of the kitchen table waiting for them. Once we were all together I started explaining what Bella had done.

"Bella is now part of the Volturi. She traded herself so that we could live; it was the only thing Aro would agree to." I said sadly.

"The Volturi?" Everyone said except for Edward and me. I just nodded and bowed my head in remorse. We were all sitting around in silence when my phone interrupted. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bella.

"Hello? Bella are you okay did they hurt you?" Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"Alice would you mind putting me on speakerphone so I can talk to everyone together?" I complied and set my phone in the middle of the table. "Hey everyone, I am truly sorry about what I have done but you need to understand I did it because I love you. I didn't want you to lose three members of your family, and since I'm not really one of you I didn't think you would mind me giving myself for them."

"Bella you are part of this family, as much so as Edward and Alice. I do understand why you did this but there had to be another way?" Carlisle's reassuring voice said.

"No Carlisle there wasn't I did this for you, but if you are going to second guess me then this is goodbye."

"Bella wait please just talk to me for a minute!" Edward screamed on the verge of tears.

"What do you need Edward, I am a little short on time." Bella replied harshly.

"I miss you, will you ever come back to us?" was all he asked and I knew we were all wondering what her answer will be.

"No I don't think I will be able to come back to you, but I am sure we will invite you to a ball in the near future. I can't promise that though, because knowing you there will be a problem. I do need to go, I love you all." That was the last thing we heard before the line went dead and we knew this could be the last time we ever here from her.

Bella POV

The ride back to the castle was friendly and short, Felix was surprisingly happy about me joining. He told me Aro was planning something big for me and I had no idea what it could be. We talked the whole ride back to Voltera he was very welcoming. I was starting to feel as though I had made the correct choice by deciding to stay here. When we got back I was showed to my suit and decided to call Alice before going and talking to Aro. The call was short and unpleasant, I could tell they all resented me for my decision. Edward obviously blamed me and Carlisle thought I could have done better. I couldn't believe they were disappointed in me for saving their family. I hung up and decided to look around my room, it was beautiful! The walls were a bright ivory color and the comforter and sheets were light blue silk. I saw a door on the right side of the room, inside was a huge yet empty walk in closet. I forgot that I didn't have any clothes or money I had no idea what I was going to do about it but decided it didn't matter. The nest door was a huge bathroom with a walk in shower and a huge soaker tub that could probably hold six people. I heard a knock on my door and hurried out of the beautiful bathroom to answer it. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Hello Isabella, Aro has sent me to get you." The man said and I nodded my head and followed him out into the hall.

"Please call me Bella, Isabella seems so formal."

"Whatever you like princess, my name is Alec." He said in a deep dreamy voice.

"Nice to meet you Alec, may I ask why you called me princess." I asked confused why would he call me that? Alec shook his head and led me into the room with the thrones.

"Isabella I am so glad you have decided to join us, I would like to explain your place her on the Volturi before Alec transforms you." Aro said in a fatherly tone. I wonder if he will become a father figure to me. "So Isabella have you gotten comfortable?"

"Yes Aro although I would like to talk to you about clothes." I said shyly I didn't know what I was supposed to wear here.

"Of course, I hadn't thought about that. Jane and Heidi will take you shopping and we will put off your transformation until tomorrow."

"I don't have any money Aro." I said looking down I didn't want his money.

"That isn't a problem dear we have plenty, our money is your money!" he said lovingly. "Now back to your place here. You are already very dear to me, Marcus here feels a father daughter tie between us so it would only be fit for you to be princess of the Volturi!" Aro looked so pleased when he said this. I was a little nervous I had no idea how to be princess.

"Me a princess, are you sure Aro. I am not sure I know how to do that?" was my perfect answer. I felt stupid after saying it but it was the truth.

"We will make sure you know how when the time comes dearest Isabella!" was all he said before summoning Jane and Heidi to take me shopping.

"Oh Isabella, you need to make sure you get clothes fit for a princess. Can you manage?" Aro asked making sure I knew what I was supposed to look for. I nodded and smiled before following my new sisters out the door and into a huge underground garage.

"I am so happy you're joining us Isabella! You are going to make a wonderful princess." Heidi said while getting into the back seat. Jane was nodding in agreement and pulling out onto the main street. It was pretty cloudy which was good in their cases.

"To be honest I'm a little scared. I don't know how to be a princess. What should I buy anyway?" I asked them and they just laughed.

"You need a lot of dresses and heels, princesses cannot wear jeans and sneakers!" Jane said while looking at Heidi. I couldn't help but to laugh along with them, I was clueless I'll admit it. We pulled up to an expensive looking dress store and got out.

"What kinds of dresses?" I asked looking through the thousands before me.

"You need them in all lengths and colors; you never know what occasion will come up. For the upcoming ball you need a Ball gown." Heidi said. I didn't even know we were having a ball I wonder what it is for.

"What is the ball for?"

"You of course, you're the new princess of Volturi we have to introduce you to everyone. You're also going to need a date, I have the best idea. Jane what do you think about getting all the single guards together and letting Isabella get to know all of them?" Heidi asked looking excited.

"That's' a fabulous idea, so we're going to need a dress for that too. Do you know what color looks best against your skin?" Jane asked me. I had to think about that for a moment and then instantly remembered.

"Dark blue I'm pretty sure, how many guards are single?" I asked not really wanting to interrogate hundreds.

"Thirty five I believe, look at this blue dress I think it's perfect!" Heidi squealed. She was holding up a dark blue backless dress with a scoop neck front. "Try it on!"

"Alright any others while I'm in there?" That's when I noticed the ball gown Jane was holding up it was magnificent. It was gold and strapless it was a tight corset on top and puffed out on the bottom. I knew that was the dress I was getting for the ball. We got about fifty dresses at that store and then moved onto shoes. I didn't think I needed that many dresses but they insisted that if I was going to be a princess I couldn't wear the same dress twice within a ten year period. I got about twenty pairs of shoes and then moved on to a lingerie store. I had never had so many different pairs of bras and underwear or night gowns in my life. I didn't even want to think about how much we spent today. I had never seen that many zeros in my life. I don't even think most people earn that much money in a life time.

"You are going to look beautiful every day of your life." Jane assured me. We drove back to the castle and three guards met us in the garage to help carry everything in, we had to take two trips with all six of us carrying as many as we could in at once. Heidi and Jane accompanied me back to my room to help me put everything in my closet and to decide what to wear to dinner. We decided on a light pink floor length dress and white heals. I felt like a story book princess, while I was walking down the hall way trying to find the kitchen everyone stared. I wasn't sure if it was because of how I looked or if my scent was attracting them, either way I didn't like the attention.

"Ah Isabella you look marvelous, you remember Alec from earlier?" Aro asked me once I walked into the dining room. I nodded and smiled at the gorgeous man in front of me. "Well he is to accompany you to dinner. I'm sorry but we don't have any food here so I thought you could go out." I smiled again and then Alec held out his arm for me to take. We walked back out into the garage and got into another car.

"Hello again princess, you look beautiful tonight if you don't mind me saying so." Alec said he was driving out into the now dark city.

"Thank you sir, are you a guard here?" I asked. I really hoped so I wouldn't mind getting to know him.

"Yes, I have been appointed to you actually. I am now one of your three personal guards."

"I am truly sorry you have to do that, I'm sure it isn't fun to have to follow me around." I said embarrassed that he has to do this.

"No princess it is perfectly fine with me, I had already felt protective of you before I was appointed." I just nodded I wasn't sure what to say to that. I don't know why he would feel that way towards me. Dinner was quiet; I felt self conscious with him watching me eat. He seemed fascinated by me for unknown reasons but I had a few questions that I knew would have to wait until we were in the car. I finished eating and he held the car door open for me.

"So Alec, do you think it would be possible for you to change me tonight? I would really like to do it sooner than later." I asked hesitantly at first.

"We will talk to Aro when we get back, I'm sure he won't have a problem with that." He replied calmly.

"Are you going to stay with me or is someone else?"

"I will most likely be with you the majority of the time. If you would like I can stay throughout the transformation." He said in a tone I couldn't place.

"Yeah I would like that; I don't know the other guards who are assigned to me." He just nodded and parked the car. I started to open my own door but he beat me to it.

"Princess if I could recommend you allow other people open the door for you from now on. You are Princess Volturi and it is something we are entitled to do for you." He said in a worried voice. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings. I wasn't used to being treated this way. I hadn't realized we were in the throne room until Aro spoke.

"Isabella I understand you would like to be changed tonight?" he asked me.

"Yes Aro I believe that would be best."


	3. Stunning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Alec POV

I escorted Isabella back to her room so that I could begin the transformation. I was never fond of the process, watching someone writhe in pain from the venom made me want to cringe away. I was only doing this because Isabella has requested it be me, I wasn't sure why I felt the need to fulfill her every wish. I was sure it had to do with her being my job now, but I couldn't help feeling there was something more to it.

"Lay down and make yourself comfortable princess." I said and led her to her soon to be useless bed. She lay down and looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. _Wait what are you thinking? She is your job not your mate! _I thought to myself, I could not fall for Princess Volturi.

"I am so sorry Princess, only three days…" I whispered before I sunk my teeth into her neck. I watched as she began to twist and arch her back. I was surprised at how controlled she was being, not even one scream escaped her lips within the 26 hour period I had been sitting here.

"Alec how is she doing?" I heard Felix ask from behind the door.

"You can come in Felix you are entitled to watch over her as much as I am." I replied to the other guard. "Is Demitri with you as well?"

"Yes Alec I am here, we are coming in now." Demitri's soothing voice said before opening the door and standing at Isabella's side. "She is gorgeous don't you both agree?" Demitri said and I could since the love coming off of him. I had to suppress the growl building in my chest, what was wrong with me?

"Yes she is, I cannot wait until her little party so that I can win her heart." Felix said. What was he talking about?

"What party, when is this happening?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well Jane and Heidi have decided to get all the single guards together and allow Isabella to get to know each one. From there she will decide who will escort her to her ball. Jane told me ahead of time but it's going to take place two days after she wakes up." Felix stated while staring at Isabella. I thought about this and decided I would not attend if I was invited. I don't know if I could take the rejection if she chose someone else, I think I will save myself the heart break. Wait heart break? I am starting to resent this job; I refuse to like the princess.

"Alec are you alright? Do you need a break, we can watch over her for a little. You have been sitting in silence for ten hours." Demitri asked while taking me out of my trance. I just looked at him and shook my head, I promised her I would stay the whole time.

"Don't tell us you like her as well Alec, all three of her guards lusting over her cant end well." Felix said with a chuckle.

"No I do not like the princess that way, I simply promised I would stay with her throughout the process." I returned my gaze to Isabella, it should be over soon. We all sat there for another 13 hours before she finally said something.

"Alec are you still here?" Isabella whispered.

"Yes princess all three of your guards are here, can you open your eyes for us?" I answered back in my most formal tone. I watched as she abruptly sat up and opened her eyes. I heard her gasp as she took in all of our faces.

"Hello boys thank you for watching over me, but I think I need a shower. You may stay if you like but I'm sure there is something you would rather be doing." She said while getting up of the bed and heading to her bathroom. All three of us watched the seductive was she walked, every vampire walked different and hers was the most alluring I had seen.

"Wow" Felix and Demitri said at the same time. I heard Isabella giggle from within the shower and had to laugh myself.

"Princess we will be close, call when you need us and we will be here. Make sure you dress nicely, Aro will want to see you as soon as you're done in there." Demitri said before following us out the door.

Bella POV

I woke up to three beautiful men staring down at me, I immediately recognized Felix and Alec but the third I did not know. I noticed that the other two were exactly the same amount of beautiful as Alec. My new eyes saw so much more than my old human eyes, I could tell I would like this new life. I walked into my bathroom and saw myself for the first time. I had the most striking red eye color that stood out immensely against my milky white skin. My eyebrows arched playfully and made my face look soft yet appealing; I saw my nose and gasped. It was petite in a way it had never been before, my lips were a seductive pout in the most beautiful pink color. The color reminded me of soft pink rose petals and had a similar texture. I barely recognized myself there was nothing boring about this new face. I ran my fingers through my new silky hair. I was the same color as it used to be but it now trailed down my back in soft but pronounced ringlets. I could hear my guards walk out of the room and took my chance to call Alice, I wasn't sure if she would recognize my now musical voice. It rang three times before she finally answered; I noticed I had fewer patients than before.

"Alice, how are you?" I asked while listening to my new voice in wonder.

"Bella is that you? What happened to your voice? Oh no you're not…you're not a vampire?" she asked in shock. I laughed and surprised myself by how wonderful it sounded.

"Yes Alice I just woke up." I could hear my old family gasp in horror. They were all murmuring my name and it was annoying. If that continued I would end this call soon.

"Oh Bella, we miss you so much! Who changed you and why?" She asked and it was the stupidest question she could have ever asked. They couldn't think I was going to be the only human amongst the Volturi could they? That was just silly, I wouldn't survive!

"I miss you guys too, but Alec changed me and because I am part of the Volturi. You couldn't honestly think I was going to stay human could you?" I asked a little irritated

"I suppose you have a point, would you mind being put on speakerphone? The family would like to talk to you."

"Sure Alice, I don't have much time I need to shower and go talk to Aro. I don't want my guards to get suspicious." I said once again irritated. I heard the soft beep of her pushing the button and then setting the phone on the table.

"Bella why do you have guards?" Emmett's booming voice wondered. I wasn't sure if I could tell them that.

"You will know in good time Emmett, how is everyone?" I asked trying to avoid more questions.

"We are all very sad Bella but have come to terms with your decision. We are very grateful that you loved us so much that you would trade you life for theirs." Carlisle stated and I could hear the pain behind his words.

"Well that is good to hear, I do love all of you and I am sorry for leaving. But I am happy here now and I am sorry to say I only have a minute to finish this conversation. I can here Felix murmuring about my taking so long."

"Felix? Well Bella we just wanted to say we love you, thank you for calling and letting us know you are okay!"Was the last thing I heard before hanging up. I hurried into the shower and cleansed myself quickly. Blow drying my hair only to a few minutes and soon enough I was in my large closet looking for something to wear. Jane was behind me in an instant holding up a light blue knee length dress with bead detailing.

"That's perfect Jane thank you!" I said while hugging my new sister.

"Wow Isabella you are stunning. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful!" She said while handing me shoes and a small diamond necklace. I heard a knock on the door and whispered for them to come in.

"Hello Princess Aro would like to see you now." Felix's husky voice announced. He held out his arm for me and I took it gratefully. We walked into the throne room at vampire speed and stood before Aro.

"Isabella you look marvelous! You must be thirsty we shall get you someone right away!" He announced I just nodded my head. I knew that Vegetarianism wasn't going to work here. I might as well learn to feed like the rest of my family.

"Felix will you show the princess how to feed without getting dirty, and call me when you are finished?" Aro asked in a beautifully elegant voice. I can't believe I never noticed it before. Everyone except me and Felix cleared the room and Heidi brought in four humans. Felix demonstrated what I was to do and I followed. Surprisingly enough I didn't get a drop on me after my two humans. I immediately felt full and Felix told me to wait here while he went to get Aro and tell him how well I was doing already. I already liked Felix he had opened up to me more than my other two guards and I could tell we would be friends right away.

"Ah Princess how was your first meal?" Aro asked once he was back in the room.

"Very good thank you" I answered truthfully.

"Isabella I had asked you in here today to discuss your ball. I was wondering if you had anything against inviting the Cullen's. I won't tell them that the ball is for you if you wish, but I think they would like to see you." He said with a spark in his eye. "It is going to take place in exactly a week and a half so I would like your answer as soon as possible."

"Yes Aro I think it would be fine to invite my prior family. Although I want you to know Edward may start problems. He doesn't like the choice I have made. We will need to make sure there are enough guards to restrain him if problem arises." I said making sure he understood the possible disruptions.

"Thank you for letting us know we will be prepared for anything young Edward may decide to do." He turned and walked back through to brilliant doors.

"This way Bella, Jane and Heidi would like to see you and plan your upcoming party." Felix said while offering his arm. He escorted me back to my room where my sisters were sitting on my bed looking at different templates of invitations.

"Isabella which one do you like the most for your party, we need to get them out today!" Jane exclaimed while holding up two templates. One was white and reminded me of a wedding announcement, the other was black with white letters and a simple design. I pointed to the black one and they both nodded.

"That was the one we liked as well. Felix before you leave could you take these around to all the single guards. Their names are on the front." Heidi asked. I was surprised that they had already had them made. Felix nodded and took the thirty or so invitations and left.

"Do you think they will all come?" I asked hopeful

"Yes all but one, Alec has decided to decline the invitation. He said he is your guard and nothing more, he sent his apologies." Jane said. I guess if he wanted to be like that then I would treat him as a guard and nothing more. Maybe he didn't really like me; I will make sure I give him the least amount of time with me so he doesn't have to suffer.

"What are you two going to wear to our party?" I asked looking at them. They looked surprised that I would ask such a thing.

"What do you mean our party? They both asked. I laughed at their facial expressions before explaining.

"You are both single and need dates as well. I can't allow my sisters to be alone at a ball!" I exclaimed still giggling. They both smiled and hugged me.

"Well if that's the case we better figure out what were going to wear, the party is in two days! Come on Isabella we need your opinions!" Heidi grabbed my hand and we ran to her room and looked through her dresses. We decided on a red knee length strapless for Heidi and then went to Jane's room and picked a light purple mid thigh length off the shoulder dress. We were all going to look amazing I couldn't wait for my party.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you, **

**Jamie Rae**


	4. Invites

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Bella POV

My party is tonight and I cannot wait! I was excited to meet all the guards, I really only know two of them. I asked Aro if he would mind replacing quiet a few of Alec's shift with either Felix or Demetri. He agreed instantly but not without asking a few questions.

_Flash Back _

_I arrived at Aro's door a little nervous about what I was about to ask of him, I didn't want to explain myself because the reason is petty. I knocked hesitantly three times and waited for a response._

"_Come in Princess!" Aro's calm voice proclaimed. I stepped through the door and went to stand by my father's desk. "Sit down dear daughter what do I have this honor of seeing you today?" he asked again purely curious. _

"_I would like to change a few things about my guards schedules if you don't mind father." I said while looking at my shoes. I looked up and met his gaze he had the most sincere look that told me he knew something was wrong._

"_What would you like to change? Anything will work as long as it makes you happy!"_

"_I would like Felix and Demetri to take over a good share of Alec's shifts please." I said more confidently a little worried about what he would do next though._

"_Felix, Demetri and Alec will you join the Princess and I in my office?"He said raising his voice an octave to insure the guards would hear him wherever they might be. I didn't want to explain this in front of my guards, but I didn't want to spend much time with Alec either. They knocked on the door and then came in to stand on the right side of me._

"_What is it master, is there danger?" Felix asked stealing worried glances at me. Aro shook his head telling him not to worry._

"_I would like Isabella to explain the changes." Aro said looking at me. I turned so that I was looking at the guards and took in their expressions before continuing. _

"_I am going to make a few minor changes to your schedules if it is alright with you, it has come to my attention that one of you doesn't think of me as anything more than a job. I will not be forcing anyone to watch over someone they can't fathom, I would like to be friends with the people who have sworn to protect me." I stopped and they all nodded telling me to continue." Felix, Demetri would you mind taking over some of Alec's shifts, he has the most out of all three."_

"_Yes Princess anything for you, I see no problem taking over what he can't handle." Demetri said first. _

"_Nor do I dear Princess." Felix said after smiling at me and then nodding._

"_Princess it is not that I do not…" Alec started and I cut him off before he could finish I had no desire to hear what he had to say. He was just a guard not a friend as the others so there is no need for him to speak to me any longer. _

"_I have been told otherwise now if you will excuse me, I am sure you can figure out what shifts you would like." I nodded and walked out of the room._

_End Flash Back._

Alec and I haven't said much since then and I don't really care. I can't find it in myself to feel bad for someone who loathes me. I am Princess Volturi now and I have a big role around here, I will not burden myself with Alec and his diversions.

"Isabella it is only two hours until our party we must get ready!" I heard Jane's voice say from behind me. I turned to see my two favorite sisters looking ready to drag me to my room if I didn't comply.

"I am coming dear sisters, give me a chance to turn around." I replied. I had been working on speaking like a princess, taking all slang and cruel words out of my vocabulary. Father was proud of my new found class and grace; he said I have brought light back into the once gloomy castle we call home. I pride myself on that and refuse to allow my home to become what it once was. I followed my sisters back to my room where all three of our dresses lay upon my freshly made bed.

"Let's do our hair and makeup before changing we have such little time!" Heidi exclaimed while taking my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. She sat me down in a chair and begun put up my curly hair into a messy yet elegant bun. I had ivory pearl pins decorating the perimeter of the bun and short strands framing my face. Jane had already finished my makeup, with different tones of blue and white. I looked like a true princess for the first time since I had been here. Heidi had started to curl her hair and Jane was straightening her usually wavy locks.

"You two look fabulous" I told my sisters when we were finally finished and putting on our dresses.

"As do you Isabella now all we have to do is find our escorts." Jane said smiling at me.

Alice POV

I am walking back to the house with Jasper and Edward; we wanted to go hunting before school this morning. I suddenly had a vision of two Volturi guards coming to our home for something I wasn't certain of. They didn't seem to mean any harm and if they did it was evident that they were under strict orders saying otherwise.

"What would the Volturi want with us? They have my Bella what else could they need?" Edward said in between unneeded gasps of air. Jasper turned to look at me horror stricken waiting for me to explain.

"Edward stop scaring Jasper, they aren't here to cause trouble or bring anything back. If you would have looked closer at the vision you would have noticed they came to deliver something, and it must be important." I sternly said back to Edwards's overreaction and Jaspers panic. I had been trying to see the Volturi castle several times since Bella had been there but nothing came up. I was starting to think they acquired a shield among their guard that prevented me from seeing anything useful. I started running back to our house and made it in seconds Jasper behind me and Edward ahead. It looked like the guards would arrive in one hour from now and we needed to prepare the family and make sure everyone was present.

"Carlisle, call a family meeting we have some visitors headed our way!" I said while placing myself at the table. Exactly five seconds after Carlisle called everyone we were all settled around the table. I looked around at the faces of my family and they looked worried, we rarely had visitors and everyone has been on edge since Bella decided to leave us. I explained what I saw and we all got ready for them to come, I couldn't see the guards clearly so I didn't know who expect. Carlisle ran to get the door while the rest of the family stood in the kitchen.

"Carlisle how have you been, Aro told me to tell you hello for him." The unknown voice said while walking through the door.

"Demetri send Aro my best." Carlisle said back to the guard named Demetri I don't believe I ever met him.

"Carlisle you will be able to do that yourself in three short days." A second mysterious voice said, he seemed a little upset about something I would have to talk to Jasper about it later.

"Alec good to see you, why will I be seeing Aro I have done nothing wrong." Carlisle answered still calm to the second vampire I had never met. I looked around the wall to see what the mysterious figures looked like and I saw a simple exchange.

"Make sure you are there or we will return in good time dear friends." Demetri said again before turning and walking through the door. "Until then Carlisle." Were his last words. Carlisle opened the small envelope and began to read the elegant paper in his hands.

_You have been invited to the Ball of the Century._

_We would like to introduce the vampire population to the new Princess Volturi_

_Please remember this is a mandatory ball._

_It will be help on May 2__nd_

_See you there dear friends,_

_Aro, Caius and Marcus_

"That's in three days we need to book plane tickets immediately or we will never make it in time!" I said before running up the stairs to start getting everything done, I didn't want to face the wrath of the Volturi for not coming to the mandatory get together. I heard Jasper following behind me and sitting on our bed watching me.

"Hey Jasper did you get a read on the Alec guard he seemed pretty upset? What was it about" I asked while kissing my husband on the cheek and then returning to the computer.

"He was feeling hurt, jealousy, rejection, and above all love." He answered chuckling. I laughed and then booked our tickets the soonest I good get were tomorrow at three a.m. I hoped everyone would be okay with that. I started packing me and Jaspers bags before moving on to the rest of the family.

"Our flight is tomorrow at 3 a.m. so that gives us about ten hours to get everything ready to go. I packed for you guys I hope you don't mind!" I trilled and then returned upstairs to make sure everything was perfect. The hours passed quickly and before I knew what was happening I was on the plane.

"Alice do you think she will come back with us?" Edward asked hopeful. I didn't know what to tell him, I had a feeling she wasn't lying when she told us she liked it there last time we talked.

"Edward don't get so hopeful, I am excited to see her too but don't pressure her about it. If she chooses to come back let it be her decision not yours." I replied solemnly I knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for but it was the best I had. He just nodded and looked forward. We had been on the plane for several hours and we were finally landing in Italy I could tell everyone was excited to see our Bella. I had a feeling something wasn't right though. I decided to push that thought to the back of my mind and focus on the upcoming ball.

"Finally were here that was a long trip." Emmett said as we were being led to our rooms by a guard I didn't recognize. Rosalie and I were getting settled when Jane walked through the door smiling, I flinched back from habit and looked at her.

"The princess has decided to send you all dress and tuxedo shopping please meet me at the doors in ten minutes." Jane said and then turned to leave.

"Well that's surprising, I wonder who this princess is?" I said to Rosalie. We walked down to the main entrance and saw everyone who had been invited to this ball. There were hundreds of vampires; I knew a few of the covens but the rest were a complete mystery to me. I never knew there were so many vampires on this planet and I was sure that there were more somewhere unaware of the Volturi. We were taken in different cars to different parts of Italy to find our ball attire; I was overwhelmed with shopping for the first time in my life.

Bella POV

"Isabella I sent everyone out to find their outfits but I fail to understand why you decided to spend your money on these people." Jane said while coming to stand at my side. The Ball was tomorrow night and I was nervous.

"Jane I want them to know that the Volturi is different now that I am part of it. You have noticed the change around here, even father see's it." I replied while moving towards my closet to find something to wear tonight.

"I do see where you're coming from, are you excited to see Felix tonight?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. I had chosen Felix to escort me to the ball he and I seem to have a connection in a way. Tonight me, Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea were going out with our dates. Jane had chosen a guard named Joshua and Heidi was going with Demetri, Chelsea to my dismay was going with Alec. I was not very pleased to be spending my night with him but I would have Felix as a distraction, I would simply ignore Alec. I could hear all of our guests returning from their shopping trip and wondered if my prior family was here yet.

"What about this dress Isabella?" Jane was holding up a beautiful white strapless dress with black ribbon around the waste posing as a belt. I nodded and went to put the dress on and then slipped a pair of black pumps on to complete the outfit. Jane was waiting for me in the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Heidi and Chelsea would be here soon, they chose to get ready together in Heidi's room and then meet us back in mine to wait for our dates.

"You two look lovely." Chelsea said as she walked into my room. I told all of my sisters not to knock unless they knew I wanted to be alone.

"So do you two dear sisters, our dates should arrive very soon." I replied with a smile. As soon as I said it there was a knock at the door. "Come in boys." I said before turning to look at myself once more, Felix was behind me and I turned to hug him. He grinned his big charming smile and held his arm out. The other girls' dates did the same following Felix's lead. We all walked out into the main lobby and I heard a laugh I turned to see who it was and then stopped.

"Don't tell them who I am." I whispered to low for them to hear and then walked over to the Cullen's.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Who are you with?" Alice asked immediately always wondering what's going on.

"Those are Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea my sisters along with Felix, Joshua, Demetri and Alec our dates." I said while smiling at my family before turning to see the frown on Alice's face.

"Your dates, and your sisters? What about us, what are we to you now?" She asked still upset.

"Alice please stop being ridiculous I still love all of you and I will never stop. You should know me better than to think I have forgotten about my first family." I replied walking towards the rest of the family.

"Hello Bella you look stunning as always, immortality suits you well." Esme said with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you Esme how was your flight?" I asked trying to make small talk. Something I rarely had to do here.

"It was long but pleasant thank you for asking dear." She smiled once more before hugging me and then stepping back giving someone else a chance to talk.

"I miss you so much Bella, I am so glad I get to see you!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in the small lobby and I started laughing. He hugged me as well before stepping back just as Esme had done.

"Bella it is nice to see you." Rosalie said stepping back.

"Same for you Rosalie." I said giving her my best smile.

"Bella, I have waited so long to be able to hug you!" Jasper said and practically pounced at me. Felix, Demetri and Alec came running since I was their job.

"Please guys there will be no need for that go back to your dates." I snapped and they all retreated except for Felix considering I was his date.

"Isabella you know father doesn't like to wait, he was expecting us before we left." Felix stated before smiling at the Cullen's in some sort of apology for needing to steal me away.

"One minute Felix, you know father doesn't mind when I am late. Please let me catch up with them and I promise we will go." I said stepping forward to hug Edward and kiss his cheek. I heard Felix and Alec his before I stepped back.

"Good to see you Bella, I hope to see you again at the ball?" Edward said while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yes you surely will see me there, have a good night everyone I will see you all soon." I said before taking Felix's arm and walking towards Aro's office.

**Let me know if you liked it! Review please, please, please!**

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	5. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Alec POV

I didn't want to go on this date with Chelsea; I couldn't bare seeing Isabella and Felix together. I had finally come to terms with my feelings towards Isabella I was in love with her, I wish I would have known this sooner. I was the one who made her resent me, if I hadn't turned down her invitation she would be on my arm right now.

"Are you alright Alec you seem distant tonight?" Chelsea asked me and I had to force a smile.

"No I was just thinking, I promise to liven up a little once we get there." I replied making my voice sound cheery. She just nodded and continued to stare forward. The rest of the night seemed to go like that, but thankfully I only had to spend one more night with Chelsea before I would try to get Isabella to forgive me. The ball was tomorrow night and I knew it would be hard to see all of the men staring at her, especially Felix her lucky date. I wonder what she saw in him, he isn't that special.

"Brother may I come in and speak with you?" Jane asked from outside the door.

"Of course sister you are always welcome in my room." I said with a sigh. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked once she was inside my room.

"Well yes in a way, I was just wondering why you make Isabella think you hate her?" She asked sweetly. This was the one question I hoped nobody would ever ask.

"Sister you know me better than that; I don't try to make her hate me. I just didn't understand my feelings towards her at the beginning." I replied looking down not wanting to look Jane in the eyes.

"How do you actually feel about her dear brother? Please tell me so that I can find away to fix this feud between you two." I could hear the smile in her voice when she asked me this but I still couldn't look at her. Especially when I'm about to tell her my true feelings towards the princess, what would she think?

"I love her sister with all my heart. I have never loved a single girl in my life I believe Isabella is my true mate!" I said finally meeting her eyes. A slow smile stretched upon her face revealing a beautiful grin.

"I knew it; I will be back before the ball brother. Have a nice night!" She said once she was already half way across the castle. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to; I could see a plan forming in her eyes. I just hope she loves me enough not to tell the princess before I got a chance.

Alice POV

"Why aren't you three getting ready? The ball is in an hour!" I said while looking at the boys in horror. They were wearing the same outfits from yesterday. I knew they had a lot on their mind, most of it concerning Bella but wouldn't they want to look good when they saw her again?

"Alice it doesn't take us as long as it takes you women to get ready. All we have to do is put a tux on it doesn't take an hour." Edward groaned and I shot him a look. I laughed when they got up and ran to their rooms to change. I doubted they would want to wear makeup to the ball, and they knew what I was capable of.

"Oh Alice you look lovely, would you mind doing my hair?" Esme asked while walking into my room. I smiled and gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of the vanity.

"Of course I will, how would you like it?" I asked while smiling down at my mother.

"Could you curl it please?" Esme asked in the most motherly tone possible. I nodded and smiled before beginning on her hair. I curled all the pieces and then put the top part up into a classy bump. She got up and began on her make up while I straightened my usually spiky hair. We were finished when Rosalie came in looking gorgeous as always. I knew she had tried extra hard tonight because she noticed that Bella was more beautiful than she was. It had really aggravated her; she had always been the prettiest.

"You two look great, but the ball starts in ten minutes you better get dressed." Rosalie said while walking out of the bathroom. I slipped on my floor length cream colored dress and Esme put her deep blue calve length dress on. We both looked elegant in a way we never had before.

"Are you excited to see the new princess?" I asked Jasper when we were walking into the ball room. He nodded and then looked forward. "I wish I could see her in a vision, I can't see anything since I have been here." I said trying to get him to talk to me, he seemed anxious.

"We will be leaving in a few days love try to make the best of our stay here, now come on we are going to be late." Jasper said and then we ran to the ball room. I had never seen so many vampires, the beauty in this room was enough to make Rosalie self conscious. I smiled at the thought of Rosalie being stressed over looks. I could only imagine what the princess will do to her self esteem.

Bella POV

I was ready for my grand entrance. I looked so different than I used to, I hardly recognized myself when Heidi had finished my makeup. This was only the second time I felt like a princess, but the first that I truly felt like Princess Volturi. My ball gown styled dress was a rich gold and it complemented my red eyes in a way I never expected it to. I had a smoky eye look for makeup and an overwhelming diamond around my neck. I was royalty and I needed to get used to it.

"Princess how are you feeling, are you ready for this?" Felix asked me with a charming smile on his face.

"I am ready just a little nervous about what everyone will think." I stated calmly listening for father to announce me so I could make my entrance.

"They are going to love you Isabella I can feel it, now get ready ten seconds." Felix let me know and I took hold of his arm.

"Now I would like you to meet our new Princess of Volturi!" Aro exclaimed. Two guards opened the doors and Felix and I stepped out. I could see fathers loving face staring back at me, along with other stares of shock and lust, along with the occasional jealousy from the females. I smiled once I made it up to the top of the stairs where my father and uncles stood. Father bowed and then places my silver tiara on my head.

"Please bow to our new princess Isabella Princess of Volturi!" he yelled proudly and motioned for me to turn around to see my people. I turned and saw seven faces stand out amongst the rest, most looked at me with awe and respect but the Cullen's showed shock, surprise and betrayal. I smiled anyway and turned to where my date was standing.

"Shall we dance Princess?" Felix asked. I nodded and took his hand, the music started once we were on the dance floor. A circle formed around us and every time Felix twirled me I saw Edwards angry face. Once the dance was over I walked over to the blood bowls and filled my goblet.

"Princess may my family and I have a word with you?" Alice's voice asked and I could hear the frustration. I decided to play it safe and bring my guards, I whispered in Felix's ear and he let out a low whistle. Before the Cullen's knew what was happening all three of my guards were behind me.

"Yes now why don't we go somewhere more private?" I gestured for them to follow me and took them out to the court yard.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Princess Volturi?" Emmett asked hurt.

"It simply didn't come up, why are you all so hurt?" I asked a little aggravated.

"Well we thought maybe you would want to come back to Forks with us…" Edward said looking down at his shoes. It angered me that he refused to look in my eyes.

"Edward please look at me if you wish to speak to me, but to think that I would come back is silly. I gave up everything I had for you to live, if I were to leave it would all back fire. I am happy here, as well as needed. I am not leaving I do not wish to leave. Now if you will excuse me, my guards and I would like to go back to my ball." With that I turned and walked away from my prior family. They were mad because of unfulfilled expectations.

"Princess ignore them; don't let them ruin your ball because they had a crazy idea in their heads." Alec said to me and I nodded. I never acknowledged him when he spoke, he and I were on bad terms and he knew it. I was surprised that he was trying to make me feel better; maybe he had a change of heart. I giggled at that thought, Alec deciding he liked me would never happen. My guards all looked at me like I had lost it so I just shook my head. Alec smiled at me and I laughed again before taking Felix's arm and walking back into the ball.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I would like to let you all know that if I don't get reviews on this story I will be putting it on hold. I write for your enjoyment, if you don't enjoy this story then I won't continue writing it. So please if you like it review and I will continue. **


	6. Soul Mate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Felix POV

Last night felt so right, having Isabella on my arm seemed natural. I know that if I want her to be with me then I am going to have to fight and fight hard. I can tell that Alec does like her he just didn't know it in the beginning, and Demetri can't wait for his turn. I know that Isabella felt something with me too or she wouldn't have chosen me. I was walking towards Marcus's office without realizing it, maybe he would be able to help. I knocked three times and waited I hope he's in there.

"Come in Felix, what can I do for you today?" Marcus asked once I was in front of his desk.

"Well sir, I was wondering what the ties between me and Isabella are like?" I whispered scared he would turn me away.

"I was wondering when you would ask me about that. Your tie towards Isabella is more romantic while hers to you in strictly friendship." He said in a calm but bored voice. I didn't want to ask about Alec and Demetri's ties but I knew it would be better knowing rather than guessing.

"I know this is going to sound strange but what are her ties towards Alec and Demetri?" I said sounding a little sad.

"Ah Demetri's tie is only physical, her tie to him is friendship as well. When it comes to Alec it is a little more complicated. The tie between them is white do you know what that means?" He asked me and I shook my head waiting for him to continue. I could feel myself panicing I was sure Marcus was about to say something I didn't want to hear. "Well Felix it means they are soul mates in a way, she doesn't know it yet but he can feel the pull she has on him."

"What were her and Edwards ties, just out of curiosity" I asked frowning completely. She shouldn't be with Alec, I had to find away to make her love me.

"Her and Edwards tie was a light pink, it will always be that way. It stands for first love, but now that they aren't together there is a gray line next to the pink." I nodded once again and headed for the door planning how I would get Alec to stay away from her.

"Oh and Felix, whatever your planning will only bring them closer together." I turned to look at Marcus in shock. He smiled and I turned to leave, I had to find Isabella before Alec did.

Isabella POV

I was pacing around my room trying to think when Jane came bursting in with the biggest smile on her face.

"Isabella you will never belive what I found out." She screamed. I heard a low growl coming from the room next to mine, Alec's room. Why would he be growling about something Jane found out?

"Well are you going to tell me?" I asked and Alec growled again. Jane's smile faltered for half a second before she recovered.

"I just went to see Marcus and asked him about the ties people had to you." She said with an evil grin on her face now.

"And?" I asked wondering if that was all she was going to say.

"And your true soul mate is in this castle right now! We have to find him, and you have to love him" Jane said too fast, I barely caught what she was saying.

"Why was your brother growling about that?" I asked intrigued now. Jane's smile vanished again and stayed that way. "Jane what's wrong?" I asked again

" Alec can you come in her please?" Jane asked sweetly and I heard a faint no coming from the other side of the wall."Now Alec!" she screamed. I could hear Alec open and close his door and then walk through mine.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Alec or did you forget about manners?" I asked him and he frowned. What was up with him today? He usually had a comeback for everything I said. He muttered sorry and then looked at his sister.

"What Jane why did you need me?" He growled.

"Are you going to tell Isabella or do I have to, you know I will." She said taunting him. What does he want to tell me, nothing he said could faze me.

"Isabella if I tell you something will you promise to listen to everything I say before judging me or yelling at me?" Alec asked thoughtfully. Before I could answer Felix came bursting through my door.

"Princess I have a surprise for you!" Felix said. I turned to look at Alec and Jane apologetically and then followed Felix out the door. I could hear faint arguing coming from my room which made me wonder what was going on. I would have to remember to go and talk to Alec tonight.

"Where are we going Felix?" I asked surprised that he was trying so hard to impress me.

"Out" was all he said before taking me into the garage and putting me in a car. We drove for about an hour and then stopped in a secluded area.

"This is beautiful but where are we exactly?" I asked shocked by how gorgeous it was here. We were next to a small lake and a peaceful meadow.

"I used to come here all the time when I was stressed I wanted to show it to you." He replied with a smile. I liked Felix a lot but I didn't want to lead him on, I didn't like him anymore than a friend.

"Felix can we talk, I want to talk about how you perceive us…" I said calmly he turned to look at me and smiled. "I only want to be friends Felix, I feel like I'm leading you on and I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

"I understand, to tell you the truth I went to Marcus to see what our ties were and he told me the same thing. I wish I was the lucky guy who showed a soul mate bond towards you." Felix said frowning.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked I really wanted to know who this mystery man was. Felix shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you back it's getting late. You father will be upset if I don't have you home for feeding." With that I was in the car and buckled. The ride was silent and awkward I felt like I had hurt him but I wasn't going to worry about it right now. I had a few things to take care of.

"Were here princess, would you like help out?" Felix asked while holding my door open for me. I must have been daydreaming. Can vampire's day dream or do we call it something else? I wondered to myself. I got out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's rooms. I wasn't sure if they had left yet and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I knocked on the door out of respect even though I had keys to every single occupied room in the castle.

"Come in Princess" Alice said in a snotty voice. I walked in and saw everyone already seated around the table with a spot for me at the head. I wasn't sure if they knew I wanted to talk to them or if they were mocking my authority.

"I want to apologize for my actions, last night I was overwhelmed and it angered me that you were mad at me instead of excited. I didn't expect that reaction from you, my first family. I don't think you guys understand how much I can do for the Volturi, you may not have noticed the difference around here but father and most everyone else has. I want you to know that in the beginning if I would have had the choice to stay or leave I would have left with you. But now that I see all the good I can do as Princess Isabella Volturi I will not leave. You should be proud and grateful that I took on this position; I thought you hated the violence and slaughtering that used to go on. Don't you want that to change?" I would have continued but I noticed my apology had turned into an accusation and that's not what I came here for.

"Bella we forgive you, you being the princess caught us off guard as well. We were hoping you would have a chance to come home and were upset when you said you couldn't." Carlisle said and I could hear the truth behind his words.

"I am home Carlisle, why can't you guys see I am happy. I was happy when I was part of your family as well but here I can make a change." I said trying to refrain from yelling.

"Bella we know you are happy and that hurts the worst. I am glad you're happy that's what I live for, I just wish I could be what made you happy." Edward said next and I could see how bad it hurt him to say it.

"Edward you made me happy for so long. You were my first love and there will always be a place for you in my heart but it is time for me to live my life somewhere else." I said right before Alice gasped. I turned to look at her and realized she was having a vision. I waited calmly until out of nowhere she shot up out of the chair.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are not joining the Volturi I won't allow it!" she screamed and I looked at him with disbelief.

"Edward I forbid you from joining the guard and as the Princess of Volturi you will obey me." I said showing my authority. Edward hung his head in defeat and Esme ran up to hug me.

"Thank you Bella for not allowing my son to leave me!" She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I am sorry Edward but I am not your true soul mate we both know it. I will not allow you to do something you will regret for someone who won't always be there for you." I said and stood up to hug him; he hugged me back and sat down.

"Your right, you're always right. I just don't want to lose you Bella you're now a sister to me." Edward said and I laughed.

"Edward how dare you think you will ever lose me? I will always be around in your heart and in the hearts of your families. I will always invite you to balls and anything else that happens here. Maybe one day I can even visit." I said smiling at him. I looked around and saw the whole family light up. I would never leave them for good, they should know better.

"You have to promise us Bella, you won't ever lose contact for more than 100 years!" Emmett said laughing.

"I promise Emmett, now can I ask you guys a question?" They all nodded so I continued. "Have you seen Charlie? Is he doing alright?" I asked there was no way I would ever forget my human father even if Aro was more of a father now.

"Yes we check up on in every once in a while, there are posters all over asking if people had seen you." Jasper said and I could tell it hurt him to see my father grieving.

"Has he approached you?" I asked worried he would arrest them.

"Yes he came up to Alice and asked what happened and she told him that you were at the airport and you went missing." Emmett said this time. I just nodded my head. I knew that this would happen I just didn't have time to think about it the first few weeks.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Carlisle.

"In about ten minutes. I am sorry we didn't get to spend much time with you Bella. Hopefully next time we can stay longer." He replied. I nodded and said my goodbyes I had one more stop to make tonight before feeding and I only had an hour. I started walking down the hall way to my room but stopped one door before mine. I knocked a few times and waited. I heard footsteps draw closer and then the door opened.

"Princess is there something I can do for you?" Alec asked while inviting me in.

"Yes Alec I would like you to finish telling me what you were going to earlier before Felix interrupted." I said. Alec looked at his feet and then walked closer to me until we were practically chest and chest.

"Princess Isabella Volturi, I am madly in love with you"

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's a bit of a cliffy but I knew how this chapter would end before I knew how it would start. So please review, I still would like to know what you think.**

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	7. Rush

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

"What? No, no Alec I can't do this right now. I am really sorry give me time please." I said and then ran from the room. I couldn't look at his face I didn't want to see the pain I had inflicted on him. I had never expected Alec to be in love with me, Felix yes, Demetri maybe but Alec never! I ran all the way to the feeding room hoping I wasn't too late or extremely early. I had a feeling Alec wouldn't be feeding tonight and I knew it was my fault. I ran through the doors and saw father and my uncles looking at me worriedly. I ran right into fathers arms and started dry sobbing. _What why am I crying, he loathed me two days ago, and now he decides to confess his love? No I shouldn't be crying. _I thought to myself.

"Isabella dear what is the problem, has some one hurt you?" Father asked and I looked up and shook my head.

"Oh no that isn't good at all, how terrible." Marcus was murmuring I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't care right now.

"What is the problem brother, what has my daughter so upset?" Aro asked. I was truly hoping that Marcus would just touch his hand and tell him but to my dismay he thought I should know.

"Alec and Isabella's bond is weakening, if they don't fix their problems soon it will fade completely and they will never find love." Marcus stated with horror in his voice.

"What are you saying uncle, why wouldn't I be able to find love if Alec and I aren't speaking?" I asked hesitantly.

"Isabella darling, Alec is your true soul mate. Not many vampires find love like that you need to take advantage of it. Work out any problems you have and make it work, you will see that once you let him in it will be as easy as breathing to be with him. You were made specifically for each other; if you strengthen the bond between you nothing will be able to break you apart." Marcus sighed and smiled weakly at me.

"A-Alec i-is my _soul _mate? He loathes me that simply cannot be correct please check again." I pleaded this couldn't be right I wouldn't let it.

"Isabella right now the color his tie to you is black, the color of heart break. An hour ago it was white the color of true soul mates. Your bond towards him is orange the color of denial, but next to the orange is green the color of need along with white which means he is your soul mate as well." He said again a little frustrated for having to go into such detail.

"I must go to him then, I have to make this better!" I said while turning for the door before noticing Heidi bringing in our super.

"Princess come sit on your throne, you must eat first." Caius said in a voice too low for humans to hear. I complied and father rose welcoming the people to Volterra, then the screaming began. Once I was finished I bid goodnight to my family and ran to my room to get cleaned up. I showered and changed into a night gown that was suitable to go out in. I walked over to Alec's room and knocked.

"Come in Princess, is there something you need?" Alec's sad voice caught me off guard. I had never heard or seen him so tore up.

"Alec I wish to love you as you love me." Was all I said before I ran up to him and kissed him. He hesitated at first and then kissed me back. I pulled away and we talked about our differences until the sun came up.

"Princess let me spoil you, let me take you shopping and buy you everything you desire!" Alec said while I was hugging him. I nodded into his perfectly molded chest and walked out of his room to get ready for the day. I knew I needed to speak with my uncle before I left, I had to make sure I had fixed everything and brought me and Alec closer. I took a fast shower and then put on an ivory colored sun dress with flowers embroidered into the skirt. I skipped all the way to Marcus's office and knocked politely.

"Come in Princess, I have been expecting you!" Marcus said cheerily.

"Hello dear uncle how our my ties today?" I asked with a smile on my face, last night was the best night of my existence!

"Stronger than ever it is a solid white with a color next to it than I cannot tell you." He replied with a sneaky grin on his face. I frowned I really wanted to know what the color meant.

"Dearest uncle I am sure you can tell me, it will be our secret." I tried but he just shook his head. I decided to let it be. I kissed him on the cheek and then skipped back to Alec's room, on my way I saw most of the guards smile. I could sense the jealousy and loyalty flowing off them, it was a strange mix they were loyal to me as the princess but jealous of Alec for stealing my heart. They must have heard us talking last night. I knocked on Alec's door and he opened it with a smile, I couldn't help but to smile back I was in love with this beautiful man before me!

Alec POV

Last night was the best night of my existence. Isabella left me broken earlier in the night and just like that she put me back together. I opened my door to see the love of my life looking as beautiful as ever I was taking her out today to buy her everything she ever wished for and things she never dreamed of.

"Hello beautiful" I said as I leaned in to kiss her. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with this amazing woman I just hoped she felt the same about me.

"Hello Alec are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand today was going to be the first day of forever and I could be more happy. We walked at a human pace to the garage, it was cloudy today and perfect. We didn't have to hide from the unsuspecting humans who walked the streets of Volterra and that made my plans for the day that much easier.

"Where would you like to go first my love?" I asked while parking in a secluded area. I thought walking would be best we so rarely got to leave the castle.

"Anywhere is fine with me so long as I am with you." She answered. I loved how perfect her voice was, and how she perfected her grammar to sound more like a princess. I knew she was still working on it which made it cuter when she slipped up. I guided her into a jewelry store and let her free to roam, lucky for me this store was large I had a few things I needed to get that she didn't need to know about just yet. I heard her gasp and walked over to see what she was looking at.

"Isn't it beautiful Alec, I would never expect you to pay so much for a necklace but it caught my attention." She said. I looked towards the man at the counter and asked him to put it behind the counter for me in Italian. I would come back for it another day when she was preoccupied doing something else. He nodded and as he was about to reach for it I asked him to wait until we had left the store because it was a surprise. He nodded and then pulled another necklace out to cover for our conversation.

"What do you think of this one Isabella?" She looked down and touched to cool blue stones that formed a moon in the middle of the chain.

"I love it Alec it is utterly beautiful." She said while admiring the necklace I gestured to the man to ring it up along with the two other items I had showed him when Isabella was distracted. I was worried she wouldn't like the things I had gotten but pushed the though into the back of my mind, right now it was all about her.

"Shall we go to another store?"I asked and she nodded while taking my hand. I thanked the man and then walked a few blocks to a clothing store. I once again left Isabella to roam; I was looking at a couple things when my phone rang.

"Isabella I am going to step outside for a second stay in sight please." She nodded so I left her alone. "Hello Jane what do I have this pleasure?" I asked.

"Brother I was calling to let you know I am going to be gone on a mission for a few days, a man in Texas has exposed us." She said obviously in a hurry.

"Good luck sister take care of yourself please." I said a little tense I didn't like when she had to go off on her own.

"I will brother take care." Was all she said and then hung up. I walked back into the store to see the princess looking at a few dresses.

"Try them on, we can get them all if you like" I said. She walked into the dressing room and came out a few seconds later modeling a beautiful gown. It was a deep purple that was tightly fitted against her slender figure, it was backless and elegant. I nodded and she went back into the room, only to come out in a dress more beautiful than the first. This one was a deep burgundy and it was floor length, it was tight fitting at the top and then flared out at the bottom. I nodded again and she disappeared for the last time into the little room. She came out in a deep blue cocktail dress that tied around her neck in a halter. It was about knee length and absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked while handing me all three dresses and then coming out in her original attire.

"I insist on all three" I replied and walked up to the counter to pay the woman who had already rung up the dressed. I thanked her and escorted Isabella outside and back to the car. It was about five and the sun would set in two hours. I needed to go and pick up my three items from the jewelry store. I brought the princess back to the castle and walked her to her room.

"I will see you in two hours I promise." I said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. I walked away and back into the garage. I drove to the store in a hurry I still needed to talk to Aro before I saw Isabella again. I walked into the store and the man smiled, I could tell he understood what I was doing. I paid the man and thanked him before leaving once again in a rush. I pulled into the garage and looked at the time I had exactly a half an hour before it would be too late. I ran at full speed to Aro's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Alec, what has you in such a hurry?" I walked in and explained everything to him. He was overjoyed and sent me on my way. I ran right to Isabella's room and she was waiting. I took her hand and led her to the court yard.

"This has always been my favorite place when the sun was setting." I said while looking at her.

"It is beautiful, I am surprised I never noticed before." She said completely entranced by the sun. I knew this was the perfect timing to catch her off guard. I slowly knelt in front of her trying not to catch her attention.

"Princess Isabella Volturi, I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you as a human. I know we have just realized we loved each other but I refuse to lose you. Will you marry me?"

**Sorry I know it's a cliffy, but I am sure you weren't expecting that! Please review, I love hearing what you have to say about this story. Please take my poll on my profile. I know it doesn't apply to some of you readers but please check it out and if it does vote!**

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	8. Wedding Planners

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

"Wh-what?" I asked looking down at Alec with venom tears in my eyes. He didn't answer me he just smiled. I didn't know what to say, well I did but I was afraid of getting hurt again. I loved Alec more than I will love anyone else and Uncle told me that nothing could pull us apart. I looked at Alec once more to make sure he was serious; I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Yes Alec I will marry you!" I whispered and he slid a ring on my finger. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band was white gold with black diamonds all the way around it. In the middle stood a white diamond accompanied with a few small rubies on either side, it was perfect.

"Do you like it?" he asked looking at me worried.

"You couldn't have picked anything better, it symbolizes us perfect." I whispered looking at the ring in awe. Alec slowly walked over to me and picked me up into a hug before twirling around in a circle.

"I love you Isabella, I always have and I always will." He stated like it was the most natural thing to say.

"I love you too my dear fiancé." I said back and took his hand. I didn't know if he had talked to father yet so I was a little worried. "Did you ask Aro Alec?"

"Of course he gave me his blessing about an hour ago, don't worry so much." He said before we sat down on the stone bench watching the stars.

Aro POV

My daughter was engaged, I couldn't be happier she was with Alec. They were perfect for each other in every way. He would be able to protect her if anything happened and she would be able to break through his hard shell. Isabella had improved something about each of us at Volturi whether the vampire knew it or not. I wonder if it was one of her gifts, we knew she had more power than any of us could imagine but we haven't had to chance to contact anyone who could help us find out. Everything had been so hectic around here with Isabella's transformation and the ball, now were going to be planning a wedding. I am sure Jane, Heidi and Chelsea will do most of that though so we will have plenty of time to train our princess more.

"Father are you alright, I knocked and no one answered but I could smell you in here." Isabella said. I hadn't realized how deep in thought I was.

"Oh yes daughter I am fine just thinking about everything we need to do." I replied smiling and then looking at her hand to see the rind. "Oh Princess it is beautiful just perfect!"

"I am glad you think so, I was wondering when you think the best time to have to wedding would be." She stated and then smiled kindly.

"How about next summer? That will give us plenty of time to get everything ready. Do you know who you would like to invite?" I asked wondering if she wants it to be extravagant or not.

"I think that an invitation should be sent out to all of the covens and we allow them to RSVP or decline the invitation. I would like everyone to know that the princess is getting married but not force them to come." She said. That was exactly what was so unique about her; she wants everyone to have the choice on what they want to do.

"Anything you wish it is your wedding. Do you need wedding planners?" I thought it was an appropriate question but had a feeling she had other plans.

"Well father Alec and I talked it over and I would really like to invite Esme, Alice and Rosalie to come and plan the wedding."She said it more as a command than as her asking if I would okay with it.

"Yes call them right away you only have a year." She nodded and kissed my cheek before walking out of the door cell phone in hand.

Isabella POV

"Alice I have the best news, I am getting married!" I squealed into the phone.

"To Felix, Bella are you sure you want to spend your life with him?" Alice asked perplexed. I forgot that I hadn't told her that Alec was my true soul mate.

"No silly sister, to Alec he is my true soul mate!" I said trying to contain my overwhelming excitement.

"Oh Bella that's wonderful when is the wedding?" she asked but I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Alice what's wrong why do you sound so sad?" I asked worried that she was mad I wasn't marrying Edward.

"I was just hoping that when this day came I would be the one to plan it…"

"That's my other surprise if you would be okay staying here for a little while. I was hoping you Esme and Rosalie would want to come and plan my wedding with me. If not that would be okay too I am sure there are a lot of good wedding planners here…" I trailed off already guessing she would be opposed to staying in Volterra.

"We would love to Bella, how long would we be staying? I don't think I could be away from the family for too long." She said and I knew she was jumping up and down. I could hear the light thuds every couple of seconds.

"Next summer, is a year too long. Oh I'm sure it is, I didn't really think about it that way." I said.

"No a year we can do just after a few months maybe they could visit?" She asked.

"Of course Alice how soon can you be here?"

"Esme is already booking tickets we will be leaving next week." She screamed. We said our goodbyes and I started running towards Alec's room.

"Alec I got our wedding planners they will be here in a week!" I said while jumping into his waiting arms.

"Good I am glad they decided to do it, I couldn't think of anyone better than your other family." He said and kissed my hair.

"I love you Alec." I said and turned to kiss him on the cheek. I was going to have the best eternity ever.

**Review, Review, Review! Knowing what you think inspires me to write sooner. And to whoever voted on my poll thank you but I would still like a few more opinions. If you have a chance please go to my profile and vote.**

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	9. Venice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Alice POV

"Hurry up Alice our plane leaves in an hour" Rosalie yelled up the stairs. She was more excited about this than I was. She said it was because she liked the new Bella, although I knew deep down she envied her. Rosalie always thought she was the most beautiful vampire around and then Bella gets turned and is more beautiful than anyone could have imagined.

"I'm coming right now, do you have everything you need. We are going to be there for a year you know." I tried to sound annoyed but it came out jokingly. Rosalie knew we were going to be shopping a lot so she packed light.

"Alice are you sure you want to leave? I'm going to miss you terribly." Jasper frowned and looked at my suitcases.

"Jasper you're going to come visit in three months, it will be okay. You still have Edward and Carlisle." I sighed I hated when he tried to make me feel bad for something I was doing.

"Your right I suppose, I will see you in a few months." He tried to cheer up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye everyone!" I said while walking out of the door. Carlisle and Jasper answered but Edward was still sulking in the corner. He couldn't believe that Bella was getting married to Alec and not him. I tried explaining that Alec was her true soul mate but he wouldn't hear it.

"I am so excited to see Bella again" Esme said while Rosalie pulled out of the garage. We all agreed and talked about different ways to do the wedding, I had a feeling we would be working with Bella's other sisters. None of us were too excited about that but decided it would be fine as long as Bella was happy.

"I wonder who the priest will be." I asked as we were waiting to board the plane.

"Hmm it wouldn't be Aro since he will probably walk her down the Aisle. Maybe Carlisle will do it?" Esme whispered. We nodded and walked onto the plane, I brought a couple wedding magazines and we all looked through them until we touched down in Italy.

"Here goes nothing" Rosalie said as we walked into the castle and were greeted by Jane and Heidi.

"We are so glad you could make it, the princess had your room made up. So if you will follow me there you can get settled." Jane said in a surprisingly nice way. _Jane being nice wow Bella really has changed this place. _I thought to myself before stopping at a huge door.

"Here you go, my room is three doors down so call if you need anything. Isabella should be coming soon." Was all Jane said before turning and disappearing into the maze like halls.

"That was strange, she is never nice to us" Rosalie said while putting her clothes away in her huge closet.

"I know what a nice change" Esme muttered. I heard a knock at the door and danced my way to get it.

"Alice you're here, hello Esme, Rosalie" Bella said before taking me up in a huge hug.

"Wow Bella your fashion sense has improved." I noticed and pointed at the floor length silver dress she had on.

"Princess remember" She said and then laughed.

"So what do you want to start on first?" I asked her. We had so much to do and only a year to get it done.

"Alec can you come in here, we want to start planning. Oh and bring Jane, Heidi and Chelsea with you." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. They must be close. Before I knew it all four were standing next to Bella, Alec with his arm around her waist. They looked perfect together, I had never realized.

"Where shall we start?" Jane asked me.

"Well it's cloudy today so maybe we could go out to a wedding shop and get a few books?" I said looking at Bella.

"That sounds good just let me change into something more appropriate." She said and then left the room, only to return minutes later in a knee length black halter. We walked down to the garage and got in separate cars. Esme, Rosalie, Chelsea and I got into a fancy silver Porsche. While Jane, Heidi, Alec and Bella got into a teal colored Pontiac Solstice coupe.

"Wow you have some nice cars" I said to Chelsea while caressing the steering wheel. She just laughed and nodded. I followed the other car into town and stopped in front of two different bridal stores.

"You guys go into that one, and we will go into this one. They are both really different so we can get different styles." Heidi said. We did what we were told and bought one of each book they sold there. I noticed Alec was carrying two bags so they must have done the same thing. We got back in the cars thinking we were heading back to the castle but noticed Alec was driving the wrong direction.

"Where are we going Chelsea?" I asked confused.

"Oh I hope you guys don't mind we are heading to Venice to see the stores there. Alec and Bella bought a condo there last week so we will probably stay there." She answered and I was instantly excited. I had never been to Venice and this was a great reason to go.

"Does this wedding have a budget?" Rosalie asked next. Chelsea laughed and then looked at her shocked that she would ask such a thing.

"Of course not, Aro would never give his daughter a budget." Chelsea said while trying to sound serious. I laughed with her at the obvious answer. After a couple hours of driving we pulled up to a whole strip of stores with the sole purpose of an extravagant wedding. We split up and ran inside to get what we needed and then once again followed Alec to a large condo complex. We all got out amazed and followed the happy couple into their grand condo.

"Wow this place is beautiful guys" Esme said. She was right this was exactly Bella's style with a touch of what I was guessing is Alec's.

"We had some guys set it all up after we bought it, this is the first time we have seen it. They got it perfectly right though." Bella said and looked at Alec for his approval.

"Yes they did, exactly like the plan." He nodded and went to sit at the large kitchen table. He started laying the first of thirty bridal books on the table. We followed his lead and did the same with our thirty or so.

"Alright where to start?" Heidi asked.

"Well we need to figure out the wedding colors" Bella answered.

"Well how about champagne and pale pink? It will look elegant and a little vintage. Perfect for a vampire wedding" I said smiling widely.

"I love it, what do you think Alec?" Bella said looking at her fiancé.

"It sounds beautiful now what should we do for flowers?" he asked and looked at me. I in turn looked at Esme she was the best at flowers.

"You could do an extravagant rose piece, with light pink and a cream color." She answered and everyone nodded. The rest of the night went that way, we looked at everything in the specific colors. We left Venice at about six in the morning, Bella wanted to speak with Aro and tell him the colors.

Isabella POV

We had picked my wedding colors and I couldn't be happier with the choice. It was elegant with a touch of vintage; my wedding was going to be one no one would forget. I was so happy that my other family had come down to help even though they had to leave their husbands to do so. I walked down to father's office I wanted to tell him what we had decided on last night.

"Come in princess I was wondering when you were going to come and tell me about your wedding." Aro said with a smile.

"Oh Aro we picked the most wonderful color scheme, champagne and pale pink." I replied practically glowing.

"Beautiful dear daughter it sounds perfect, have you decided on anything else yet?" He asked.

"Yes we are going to use pink and cream roses for my bouquet." I answered still smiling. I was so excited for my wedding and I knew Alec was too.

"Very good princess, how does Alec feel about all of this?"

"He agrees with everything so far" I answered

"Well let me know if anything changes or is decided please." he said before coming to give me a hug. I kissed his cheek in return and turned to change and then meet up with Alice again. I walked to my room and pulled out a yellow sun dress, I put it on and then skipped across the castle to where the Cullen's were staying. I heard Alice on the phone and couldn't help but to overhear.

"Edward please stop this you know you are being ridiculous."

"Alice stop lecturing me it won't do any good, I am coming there and you can't stop me."

"She is happy here Edward, happy with Alec don't cause problems."

"I will be there in two days, and I will win my Bella back."

I heard Alice sigh and then I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella, did you happen to hear some of that conversation?" Alice asked me and I nodded my head.

"Good well he is set on coming here to win you back, he isn't going to do anything reckless so it shouldn't be a problem." She grunted.

"Well I hope he understands that he is wasting his time. I am happy here and in love with Alec he cannot change that." I answered starting to worry. "What exactly did he say he was planning to do?"

"He thinks that if he tries hard enough you will realize he is the one you were meant to be with." She answered calmly.

"And when he finds out that hes wrong and I am staying with Alec?" I asked.

"Well he hasn't decided on that yet, he doesn't think it will happen so I guess we will wait and see."

"Well I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, it won't end well for him here." I replied and walked back out of the room. I wasn't in the mood to work on my wedding anymore. I couldn't help but worry that he would do something to try and hurt Alec or someone else close to me. I didn't want him to die but I couldn't allow him to destroy my family or my home.

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review, I might add a new chapter later on today I really want to finish this story so I can start on a new one. **

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


	10. Jane?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Edward POV

I have never enjoyed plane rides, all the humans complaining and the children screaming. I should've swam it would have been more pleasant, but I needed to get to Volterra before Bella fell more in love with Alec. I couldn't believe that she gave her life for me and then decided she didn't want to be with me anymore. Does she not understand how much I love her, how much I need her? Even my family thinks I'm a complete wreck without her, but the girls said to let it be. Well I'm not going to let it be and they cannot stop what I will do to get her back. I will die if that's what it takes, if she won't have me back then I will fight and I will die.

"Excuse me sir would you like something to drink?" The scrawny flight attendant asked.

"No" I growled and she backed away quickly. I was in no mood to deal with nosy humans; she had asked me if I wanted something every twenty minutes since I have been on this flight. I wonder if I was that annoying and persistent when I was human. Probably. The flight would land in an hour and then I would have to prove to Bella that she is supposed to be with me. I cant believe Alice is on her side, she said Alec is her true soul mate. Well I was her first love and I want her back, if I never would have left her and she wouldn't have had to come save me we wouldn't be in this position. This is all my fault and I need to change it.

"Um sir are you alright your holding onto the arm rest really hard." That stupid flight attendant again? Does she not understand that I cannot handle her coming up to me so much? "Sir put on your seat belt and calm down we will be landing in ten minutes. I did as I was told although it wouldn't matter either way, but maybe if I comply she will go away. I looked up at her and she was just standing there, what the hell is her problem?

"Can I help _you _with something or do you enjoy annoying the passengers?" I asked in a venomous voice. She shook her head and walked away muttering something about how rude all the pretty ones were. I sighed and sat back waiting for the captain to announce we landed. I was trying to figure out how I would approach her and what I would say; every time I thought about her my dead heart broke even more.

"Why did she leave me?" I whispered but apparently the old man next to me heard what I had said.

"Son, if she is the one for you she will come back, if she doesn't then you can do better. It will be her loss you seem like a fine young man, maybe a little feisty but good through and through." He said in a wisdom filled voice. I smiled at him and nodded. I knew he was right but I didn't want to think about her not coming back it just made my heart ache.

"Good luck son, don't give up on yourself." The man said before walking down the aisle and out of the large plane doors. I stood up and followed the man the moist air hit me in the face before I realized where I was. I instantly remembered why I was in Volterra and frowned, what if she doesn't want me? I got a taxi and walked up to the castle doors, I had a feeling that something good was going to come out of this. I shook the feeling away I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Hello Edward, we have been expecting you. The princess is in the throne room." The secretary said and pointed to the large doors. I took one deep unnecessary breath and walked through to see the love of my life sitting on her throne.

"Bella" I sighed in relief.

"Please call me Isabella here Edward, I know what you're here for but I am not getting back with you." She growled. The acid in her tone made me step back; I had never heard her speak that way, especially towards me.

"Isabella please I never meant for any of this to happen, I miss you and I need you. I will not take no for an answer!" I said in a heated tone. What had gotten into me, I knew better than to speak to her like that.

"If what your thinking is me killing you, then you need to know now I will not allow you to die. I will not make your family go through that, I am marrying Alec and you are staying alive." She said in the same angry tone.

"I would rather die than be on this earth without you; if I must I will attempt the same thing that got us into this mess. I refuse to live." I said back and started retreating towards the door, she was going to kill me.

"Jane will you please take Edward into a room and stay with him until he calms down. I will not kill him or allow him to do anything he will regret."

"Yes princess, Edward please come with me." Jane said in a sweet voice. Huh, that's not like her she usually would have used her gift on me.

"No I will not go with you Jane, I want to die why can't you understand that." I seethed. I knew I had made a mistake when she smiled and I hit the floor in pain.

"Now Edward have you decided to go with Jane or do we need to use force?" Bella asked mocking me.

"I'll go please make her stop!" I screamed. The pain was gone the instant I said I would go, I stood up and Jane took my arm. I felt the most unusual tingling feeling run over my skin, I looked over at Jane and noticed she had felt the same thing. Neither of us said anything about it we just continued walking until we were in front of a magnificent door. Jane opened it and dragged me in with her.

"Now Edward I understand that you think you cannot live without Isabella but you are going to have to. She has told you she won't kill you and you shall think of that as a miracle." She hissed. I sat down on the huge bed and stared at her, I couldn't get the tingling feeling out of my mind.

"Jane why did my body tingle when you touched me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh Edward I honestly don't know, I felt it too but I am sure it's nothing." She answered looking at her feet. I got the feeling she did know and didn't want to admit it.

"Tell me please so I can understand what I am feeling." I said again pushing the issue. I needed to know for my sanity.

"Come with me, Marcus will be able to explain it better than I can" She answered and I knew if she was human she would be blushing. She took my arm again and I felt the same feeling as before. We walked a few feet and then were in front of a door, she knocked twice and we waited.

"Come in Jane." Marcus said in the same bored tone he always used. "What do I have this pleasure?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Master I would like you to explain the connection between Edward and I. When we touch we feel a tingling feeling." Jane announced. I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with Marcus knowing that but I noticed a small smiling playing at his lips.

"Jane dear haven't I explained this to you already, I told you he was coming but you didn't believe me." He laughed. "Edward, Jane here is your soul mate. The one you were created to be with, your other half so to speak." He said looking at me with joy filled eyes.

"M-my soul mate, Jane is my soul mate?" I stuttered. How could she be my soul mate, we hated each other.

"Yes Edward she is your soul mate. You can choose to ignore if you must but understand when I say you will never find love as true as this again." He answered looking smug.

"I would like to try to make it work if you will Jane." I said looking at her. How had I not noticed before, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"I would like to try as well Edward." She answered and smiled. I felt like I was going to fall over, Jane laughed at my expression and took my hand.

"So Edward what would you like to do today?" She asked. I didn't know what I wanted to do, I would like to stare at her all day but I couldn't tell her that.

"How about we get to know each other better?" I asked still dazed by how beautiful she was. She nodded and led us out into the court yard. We sat for hours learning everything about one another. It was magical, I always thought of Jane as a cold blooded killer. I know now that she is one of the kindest, most sincere vampire I had ever met before and that I was lucky to have her as a soul mate.

"Hey Edward, do you think we would make it as a couple?" She asked after an hour of sitting in silence. I knew the answer right away; yes we would make it as a couple I would make sure of it.

"I promise we will Jane, we have to." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I hoped you would say that" She said before leaving in and gently pressing her lips to mine.

"Wow" was all I could think of to say to that.

**How did you like this chapter? I bet you weren't expecting the Edward/ Jane couple. Haha review please!**

**Jamie Rae**


	11. Wedding Plans and Unexpected Vistors

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**To the person who reviewed and said something about Edward being a mind reader and should have already known about him and Jane I didn't mention his gift for a reason. I felt that if I had him already know then it would ruin the feel of that chapter, so don't worry I didn't forget about his gift.**

Bella POV

I was sitting in my room waiting for my wedding planners and thinking about Jane and Edward. She had texted me last night about what Marcus had told them and how Edward reacted. I was genuinely happy for both of them, I loved them both as siblings and it was good to know they were happy. I heard a knock on my door which was weird I wasn't expecting everyone for another ten minutes. I opened the door and saw Jane and Edward holding hands I smiled at them and stepped aside so they could enter my room.

"Isabella would it be alright if Edward helped with the wedding, please" Jane asked while giving me the best pout she had.

"Of course, you are both family" I answered and walked back over to sit on my bed. Jane and Edward joined me and we sat there for three minutes in silence. There was another knock on my door so I once again stood up to answer it.

"Alec" I sighed in relief. I hadn't seen him since early yesterday morning.

"Hello angel" he answered. He had started calling me that after we got back from Venice. At first I thought it was incredibly cheesy but got used to it. I hugged Alec and then took his hand before walking back over to my oversized bed.

"Sister what have I missed" he asked eyeing Jane and Edward suspiciously.

"Alec please don't get upset, Edward is my soul mate just like you and the Princess." Jane answered sternly.

"Welcome to the family then Edward if you make Jane happy then I'm happy." He said before adding. "But if your hurt her like you did Isabella here then I have all the right in the world to kill you, do you understand?" Edward gulped and turned to Jane.

"Alec don't he won't hurt me, please be nice to him. For me." Jane growled. Alec nodded and turned his attention back to me. We all talked amongst ourselves before Alice and everyone else came walking through the door not bothering to knock. I glared at them at first and then softened up, I couldn't stay mad at any of them and they knew that.

"Edward what a surprise" Alice laughed and then noticed how him and Jane were holding hands. She stared off blankly before coming back and jumping up and down. "Can I plan it please Edward please" She screamed.

"Alice we just got together we aren't getting married." He replied with a frown on his face. Alice winked at me and continued with a huge grin.

"Not yet you aren't." Alice whispered. Jane looked at Edward and smiled he did the same and we all started laughing. "Alright well for now we have this wedding to plan, so let's get started" I smiled at her and we got to work on my wedding. We sat in my room until the sun came up and then we took a break and decided to meet up again in a few hours.

Jane POV

I had never been happier in my life; Edward was everything I didn't know I needed. We were complete opposites but exactly the same. I was worried about how we were going to make this work though, I refuse to leave the Volturi and I am almost positive he won't leave his family. If we can't be together forever I'm going to make the best of what time we do have, whether it be days or years.

"Jane love are you alright?" Edwards's velvet voice asked. I must have been staring off; I smiled nervously before I turned to look at him.

"Of course I was just thinking, sorry" I answered sheepishly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, he told me he would try to stay out of my mind. I didn't believe it would last long but I was glad for the privacy. I decided I would test him, _I love you Edward _I thought to myself.

"I love you too Jane you know that" He answered my thoughts.

"Edward you said you would stay out of my head!" I frowned. He looked at me and flashed his crooked grin.

"Sorry love, I guess I did say that. It's hard for me to stay out though" he answered. I laughed and smiled letting him know I was only kidding.

"Edward how long are you planning on staying?" I asked still worried about how long we would be together.

"As long as you want me" he answered calmly.

"You know that's not what I meant Edward, I won't leave the Volturi everyone here is my family." I sighed dramatically.

"I know that Jane and I've been thinking, maybe I could stay here with you. Not part of the guard or anything just here for you. We could visit my family and we could live together happily." He was smiling and I knew he was thinking of our life.

"Really, you would do that for me? I will talk to Isabella in a little and then you and I could go back to Forks and get your stuff and I can meet your family?" I said making it into a question to make sure he was alright with it.

"That sounds great, lets go talk to Isabella now so we can leave and come back sooner." He took my hand and we ran down to Isabella's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in Jane, Edward" she answered and I opened the door to see Isabella sitting on Alec's lap looking at her lap top.

"What are you two looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Honeymoon locations, want to help?" Alec asked.

"No actually we wanted to talk to you Princess concerning Edward and I's relationship." She turned to look at me with a welcoming smile on her face. We sat down next to them on the couch and Edward began.

"Well we were hoping that you would consider allowing me to stay here to be with Jane without making me join the guard or anything." He said shyly. Isabella called Aro into the room so that we could all talk it over. Within a minute Aro was sitting on the edge of Isabella's bed.

"What is it daughter?" he asked.

"Father as you know Jane and Edward are now together, they would like our permission to live her within the castle. Edward does not want to join the guard he just wants to be here for Jane. I find no problem in this, what do you think?" Isabella asked formally using her Princess Tone.

"I find that perfectly fine, as long as you are happy Jane dear" He said and smiled at me kindly.

"Also we would like to travel to Forks and gather Edwards's things and let me meet the family." I said looking at Isabella. She nodded but looked like she wanted to ask something in return.

"Isabella of course we want you to come, I am sure the boys miss you as much as the girls did." Edward answered her unspoken words.

"How did you get inside my head Edward?" Isabella asked with a horrorstruck look on her face.

"I didn't silly Bella, I was just hoping that was what you were going to ask." Edward answered with a huge grin on his face. Just then Alice busted through the door smiling.

"You four better hurry, your flight leaves in one hour" She said pointing to all of us except Aro.

"Alright call me when you land daughter" Aro said before he made his leave. We all went to our separate rooms and packed enough for a two week stay. Edward and I walked down to the front doors and met Isabella and Alec. We walked out to the garage and got into a small inconspicuous car and left for the air port.

"Edward to you think they will be okay with me?" I asked once we started descending towards Seattle.

"It will take time for them to get used to the change, but they will once they get used to the idea." He answered. I was quiet for the remainder of the flight and then started to worry again while we were driving into the town of Forks.

"Calm down it is going to be alright Jane; they accepted me as a human so they are bound to except you." Isabella said trying to calm my fears. She had a point at least I am vampire and his soul mate as well; they had to learn to like me.

"Won't they be mad that I am stealing you from them and taking you to Volterra with me?" I asked Edward.

"For a little but once they learn I am not joining the guard and that I can visit freely they will be fine. Try to calm your emotions love my brother is an empath." He said with a smirk. I calmed down a little and before I knew it we were at a large white mansion like house. I took an unneeded breath and followed them to the door. Edward opened it and took my hand reassuring me, he was effective until I saw the worried faces of his family.

"Edward your back and with Bella!" The blonde father figure said. His eyes made their way to my face and then my brothers. "Who are your, uh friends" he asked unsure.

"Hello Carlisle this is Isabella's fiancé Alec and my new mate Jane." Edward said with a proud smile. I heard the tall burly brother whisper _witch twins _under his breath and I growled. Isabella put a hand on my shoulder sternly and then turned me to look at her.

"Jane we are not her to cause problems please stay calm" she said with authority neither me nor any other vampire could refuse this voice. She then turned her gaze to the burly vampire. "Emmett please keep your comments to yourself, Jane is my sister and Alec is my fiancé. I will not tolerate any snide comments towards them or anyone else in my family" She then turned her glare into a smile and proceeded to greet each one of the Cullen's. Emmett gulped when she walked towards him and then hesitantly hugged her; she laughed lightly and then turned to jasper who practically tackled her to the ground. Alec growled at the sudden outburst and started to come towards them.

"Alec they are family, do not touch them" She said calmly. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her pleading. She laughed again and then peeled herself off of Jasper.

"Why exactly are you here Edward?" Carlisle asked looking suspiciously.

"Well Carlisle I am here to gather my things, Jane here is my soul mate and I am going to live with her in Volterra." He stopped and they all gasped with horror. "I am not joining the guard or anything I am simply going to live with my mate, I will be able to visit whenever I like so please don't treat Jane cruelly for my decision." With that he turned on his heels and ran up the stairs to pack his belongings. At the same time all three Cullen boys turned and glared at me. This is going to be a long two weeks.

**Please review!**

**Jamie Rae**


	12. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Jane POV

Edward was back down the stairs within minutes. All three of the boys continued to stare until Edward noticed.

"Will you three please stop staring, I would understand if it was just Emmett I expect that from him but Carlisle and Jasper?" Edward said in a kind but irritated tone. He then proceeded to stare at each one of them until they took their eyes off me.

"Sorry son but it is a shock, we aren't trying to be rude Jane please forgive us." Carlisle said while giving me a timid smile. I nodded and turned to look at Isabella she had barely said anything since we got here. I quickly understood why her and Alec were having a quiet conversation amongst themselves and staring at each other with pure love. I was so happy for my brother, he hadn't found anyone in our three hundred or so years of excistence. I hadn't either but I dealt with it better than he did. Alec had a gentle soul and always wished for someone to share it with, I on the other hand was built stronger and learnt to hold back on what I was feeling.

"Bells are you mad at me" Emmett yelled drawing me out of my mind. I looked to Isabella and she smiled back at me.

"Emmett please call me Isabella and no I am not mad at you, I just wish you would refrain from your snide comments" She answered. She always seemed so sure of herself when she spoke, no matter what she said she knew she was right. Everyone always stopped and listened with a daze on their faces. I looked around at all the Cullen boys and noticed they were proving my point. Their eyes were glazed over and their mouths were handing open. Isabella let out a calming giggle at the strange way they treated her now.

"Please stop treating me different, I am the same girl you used to know." She laughed and they quickly snapped out of it.

"She's right boys, Jasper why don't you show Isabella and Alec to their room?" Carlisle said. I saw Jasper frown slightly and then compose his features.

"Alright, it's just up the stairs. Sorry but it probably isn't what your used to" He sneered. I held back a growl, Isabella could easily kill him. He is so luck he is family. I heard Isabella's tinkling laughed before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Excuse him for his rude comments Jane, he will warm up to all of this in no time." Carlisle's reassuring voice said.

"Oh I am sure" I answered with a quick nod.

"Carlisle it is quite childish how you all are acting. If you aren't going to accept Jane we will gather our things and leave now." Edward interviened.

"Edward it's fine I don't mind that much." I said. I didn't want him choosing me over his family it wasn't right.

"No Jane we are supposed to be civilized and they are acting far from it. They were never this un friendly when I brought Isabella home, and now they are treating her different aswell. Why does it matter if she is royalty and you are part of the guard? It shouldn't matter and I wont stand for it." He replied to me and I decided to drop it.

Isabella POV

"Jasper I am still your sister, why are you being rude?" I asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Princess I am truly sorry for my behavior" He replied sarcastically. I decided I was done playing games; I grabbed my suit case and took Alec's hand. If this family was going to disrespect me and treat me different then I wasn't going to stay here. Without so much as a word to the Cullen's or Jane we walked out of the house and got in the car. I drove to the closest hotel and booked a room.

"Isabella why are we here?" Alec asked me. I looked at him like he had grown three heads, did he not understand that I wasn't going to stay there.

"Alec you can go back if you wish, but I don't want to stay in a house with people who despise me. They are supposed to be family Alec family." I growled. I was truly hurt by how they treated me it probably seemed to everyone that I was having a power trip. The truth is I didn't want them to see how much it hurt me for them to act that way, I would rather they thought I was a snotty princess then an emotional one.

"Isabella love I am sorry, you know I am we can go home if you wish." Alec said while pulling me into his lap. I started to dry sob, I couldn't take this. My phone rang and I looked at it to see it was Edward.

"Hello, Edward what do you need?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"Isabella please come back they are all truly sorry." He answered sympathetically.

"No Edward Alec and I are going home to our family. Your family showed me how they truly felt especially Jasper; they are just saying they accept me for your sake. I will see you two when you return goodbye Edward." I said and closed my phone without waiting for an answer. I looked over at Alec and saw he was on the phone trading our two tickets for a sooner return flight.

"Isabella we leave in three hours, we better leave for Seattle so that we don't miss our flight." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded, I heard my phone again and this time it was Carlisle.

"What Carlisle, I thought I already explained everything to your son?" I growled I was not in the mood to deal with the Cullen's.

"Isabella please come back you are family and we regret how we acted towards you." He sighed.

"No I will not come back there and have you pretend to accept me, I am on my way back to Seattle to catch a flight."

"Isabella please we are sorry Japer feels terrible we all do. Please forgive us" he was pleading now. I didn't believe a word of it, they just wanted to be on my good side.

"Maybe I will forgive you in the future for now this is goodbye Carlisle." I said and hung up. Alec leaned over to me and kissed my forehead gently then smiled.

"Watch the road Alec; I would rather not get in an accident today." I laughed. He laughed with me and turned his eyes back to the road. I couldn't get my mind off the Cullen boys, I knew that the girls in the family were still family along with Edward but the rest never would be again. I could forgive them and be friends but I would never allow them to get that close to me again. The flight seemed fast and we were soon returning to our home.

"Daughter I thought you were going to be gone for two weeks? Where are Jane and Edward" Aro asked. I explained what happened and he growled but understood that I didn't want to punish them. He nodded his head and then turned and walked back to his office. I walked up to where my wedding planners were staying and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and looked shocked to see me back, I guess none of them had called to explain.

"Isabella why are you here, you were supposed to stay longer" She asked sensing something was wrong. Alec and I walked into their room and I explained once again what had happened. All three hissed and called their husbands. Alice's conversation was the worst considering that Jasper was the one who ran me out of the house.

"Jasper you are in so much trouble, I cannot believe you!" Alice screeched into the phone.

"You need to let me explain darlin'" Jasper said in a un-phased tone. Alice was infuriated at how he had said that. I laughed and waited for her to explode; you could see flames in her eyes.

"JASPER HOW DARE YOU TREAT ISABELLA THAT WAY? SHE WAS YOUR FAMILY; DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT SHE IS?" She screamed so loud I knew the whole castle heard. To prove my assumption I heard people laughing from all different areas.

"Alice let me explain please, you aren't even giving me a chance to speak." He answered calmly.

"No Jasper you have no reason to treat her that way, I will not listen while you make up some excuse. She has been nothing but a sister to you and you think that it is okay to treat her like dirt, well it's not. I will talk to you some other time Jasper I am so mad at you." With that Alice hung up and then ran to hug me while saying sorry half a million times. After a few minutes we were all calmed down so we called Heidi and Chelsea in to start working on my wedding again.

"Hello Princess, I am glad your back. It's not the same when you're gone" Heidi said before her and Chelsea kissed me on the cheek and sat down at the table. We worked for a few hours and then retired to our rooms. I took a quick shower and put on a night gown before going to find Alec. We hadn't spent much time alone since Venice and I desperately wanted to see him. I walked around the hallways and then stopped outside to library. Alec was sitting in one of the overstuffed sofas reading a very old looking book. I walked in and sat next to him waiting for him to notice my presence. He looked up and smiled before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and turning back to his book. I searched the shelves for a copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and began reading. We spent our night and the first ten minutes of our day before Alice found us.

"Isabella, Alec we need to go shopping." She announced and both Alec and I groaned and ignored her. "Get up please" She said and pouted. We both looked at her once and were immediately drawn up and out of the library by her facial expression. She immediately started laughing once we were standing outside my room.

"Alice that wasn't fair, you cannot trick people into shopping with you." I sighed.

"Just did" she laughed and danced towards her room. I quickly changed and got ready as did Alec. We knew today was going to be a long one.

**So what did you think? Please, please review!**

**Jamie Rae**


	13. Bad Feeling

**To answer Scouting4rach's question, Isabella hasn't found her power yet it will come in to play in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Alec POV

I can't believe how much clothing Alice bought, as well as how much she bought for Isabella.

"Alec I am going to shower" Isabella said before pulling me into a hug and kissing me gently. I watched her turn and walk into her bathroom; we still had separate rooms. Isabella said that she wanted to wait until we were married to get too intimate and I agreed. I would give her anything she wanted, I had never been in love but I knew for a fact that I loved her. My sister was still in Washington and that worried me, they had treated Isabella so poorly that they are probably going to do the same to Jane. I sighed and laid back on the bed, thinking about our wedding day. I knew with Alice working on it, it would be beautiful.

"Isabella I'm going to go shower and change as well, I will be back in a little." I said to the bathroom door.

"Alright, don't forget to come back. I love you" my angel answered. I smiled hugely and was sure that if anyone was walking by and saw my like this would automatically question my mental health.

"I love you too" I whispered and then turned to walk out of the room. I felt tired after the long day of shopping but knew better. I wished I could sleep these days, now that I have Isabella I wish I could sleep next to her just once. I sighed again and continued walking down the hall way.

"Alec I hadn't realized you were back, is Isabella alright?" I heard Demetri ask.

"Ah yes she is fine, the Cullen boys treated her poorly so we came home sooner than planned." I answered quickly.

"I see well tell the princess I am sorry for their actions and that I will see her tomorrow." He replied and walked away. I smiled at how it still bothered him that I had Isabella and he didn't. I let out a small chuckle and then walked into my room, it seemed empty without Isabella but I ignored it. My shower wasn't as calming as I hoped it would be so I got out and threw some clothes on. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and started running towards Isabella's room. I hoped that whatever I was feeling was wrong and she would be laying on her bed as usual waiting for me. I broke the door in my hurry and ran into the bathroom, she wasn't there. I walked into her closet and she wasn't there either.

"Love please come out this isn't funny, please tell me you're here." I yelled. I got no answer and ran out of her room and started searching the castle.

"Alec what is going on?" Felix asked me with a worried look on his face.

"Felix have you seen Isabella?" I yelled. I was losing my mind where could she have gone? She said she would be in the room I wasn't even gone ten minutes.

"No I thought she was showering?" He said back.

"She was and then I left to shower and change. When I got back she wasn't in the room. We have to find her!" I said trying to calm down. I tried telling myself she was with Alice or Aro or something but I couldn't make myself believe that. We ran to Aro's office and knocked impatiently.

"Felix, Alec what is going on?" he asked looking at me skeptically. I held out my hand to tell him knowing that I couldn't form the words.

"Oh no, call the guards and tell them to lock up the castle. Then assemble everyone in the throne room, maybe she will show up if not we have to find her. Who would've taken her?" He said in a rushed voice and then dismissed us. Felix ran to lock up the castle and I called everyone to the throne room. Once everyone was together Aro got up to speak.

"First of all I want to ask if anyone has seen the princess" Aro paused to see if anyone had, when nobody answered he continued. "It seems as though someone has taken her, she was last seen in her room fifteen minutes ago. We need to search that room for any scent we may be able to pick up and work from there." He stopped to make sure everyone understood, we all nodded and waited for further instruction. "Alright well I need Joshua and Demetri to go and search the room, Alec and Felix I need you to return to Forks and see if she might have gone back there. Get Jane and make sure the rest of them stay where they are in case she shows up. I need another group to search the rest of the castle and the garage. Once we find out more we will go out and search for her, do you know your jobs?" Aro asked. We all nodded and he dismissed us, Felix and I ran to the garage and got into a car to catch a flight.

"Calm down Alec we are going to find her, but you have to be able to think straight." Felix said and I knew he was right.

Jane POV

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, I decided it was because I had never been away from home without another member of my family. The Cullen boys had gotten used to me after Isabella left, I still didn't like Jasper but I tried to be nice. I didn't understand how he could be so cruel; on our way down here he said that Jasper was one of the calmest of his family. I let the subject drop and continued to watch the movie that was on.

"Jane are you alright, your emotions are strange" Jasper asked. I looked at him in disbelief and then I remembered he was an empath. I laughed to myself for being so silly before answering.

"Yeah I just have a weird feeling something bad happened, I'm sure it's nothing"

"Oh I see, yeah I am sure it is nothing" he answered but I could tell he didn't believe me. To prove his disbelief Alec and Felix came flying through the door. Everyone around me growled apart from me.

"Brother what is going on?" I asked realizing my feeling was correct and something was terribly wrong.

"Jane Isabella has gone missing; we believe someone has taken her. You need to come back with us while the rest of you need to stay here in case she comes back to Washington." Felix answered. I looked over at my brother and saw the pain in his features. Edward looked like he wanted to say something but Alec noticed.

"Edward you are to stay here Jane will be fine. And for the rest of you, if she comes back here and you treat her bad I will kill you. I don't care if she says otherwise" his voice was icy I had never heard something so fierce come out of his mouth. With that he took my hand and pulled me out of the house. I couldn't believe that she was taken; I wish we would have taught herself defense or something. She couldn't use her power yet, she didn't even know what it was. All we could hope for is that she is still alive somewhere and that we would find her.

Isabella POV

I felt like I was being dragged by my hair, it didn't really hurt but I could feel the pressure on my scalp.

"Where are you taking me?" I stupidly asked. Of course my kidnapper wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me. I mentally slapped my forehead and continued to feel myself being dragged.

"Now Isabella you know better than to ask such questions. You will find out when we get there but for now you will have to wait." A menacing voice answered exactly how I figured he would. I sighed; I wasn't terribly worried about being taken. I knew that Alec and father would do everything in their power to find me.

"Can I walk at least, I know that you have blinded me but I am sure I can manage." I said in a bored voice.

"We are almost at the car so there would be no point in letting you walk. I see you have found my power; I have the ability to blind you for periods of time. Very perceptive of you." The mystery man said while laughing. I decided I would play nice and laughed with him, not that his statement was funny but because it was appropriate. He lifted me up and placed me in the back seat of a car and I heard another strange voice.

"Good job I am glad that it went so smoothly, I thought she would be under surveillance or something at least." He let out a more pleasant laugh and then was silent.

"Will you allow me to see now; it has been a few hours at least I am sure I won't be able to tell where I am." I said while smiling. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed, it made me feel vulnerable and I didn't like it.

"I suppose that would be alright" the dark voice answered. All of a sudden I had my vision back; I was looking up at the roof of the car and laughed. Both vampires turned and looked at me like I had lost it. I ignored their stares and placed myself upright.

"Hey, I am sure you two know already but I am Isabella. Do I get to know your names?" I asked and smiled they looked at each other like they were decided on whether it would be safe to tell me.

"Let's not be hasty now Isabella our names will come in good time, do you know why we have taken you?" The pleasant voiced man asked me.

"I am pretty sure it has something to do with me being Princess Volturi, am I right?" I said in a joking tone. If I was going to be kidnapped I might as well make the best of it. I was scared in a way but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I wouldn't let these two know that they scared me, I had to be strong.

"Yes it does have a little something to do with that" The dark one laughed. I waited for what seemed like hours for them to continue but they never did. I sat in the seat and stared out the window waiting for my fiancé and father to come running out of the woods to save me. As you probably guessed it never happened.

**Review please. How do you like the twist in the story? I honestly wasn't planning it to happen but it just came to me and I had to write it down.**

**Jamie Rae**


	14. Remodeling Job?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

A few hours later we finally reached the place I suspected we were headed. I got out of the car and looked up at the huge broke down castle. I wondered why they had never done anything with it; it would be magnificent with a little work. _Huh maybe I could remodel during my time here _I thought to myself. It wasn't a terrible idea it would help keep my mind off the whole kidnapping fiasco that is happening. I think I will ask them if I could. The dark voiced one grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, the inside of the castle was as broke down as the outside. I knew that these men weren't the nicest but I felt bad for them, having to live like this must be horrible.

"Isabella I am sorry for the way this castle looks, we have a room for you though" The dark one said. I laughed and they looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"Why is that? I mean why is your castle destroyed?" I asked still trying to control my laughter.

"Me and my brother aren't exactly artsy; we never tried to fix it up. We are just glad its standing." The pleasant voiced man said smiling.

"Well do you have the money to fix it up?" I asked truly hoping they would let me do this. I was starting to second guess my sanity. Most people would be crying in a corner begging their kidnappers not to hurt them. Maybe it's partly because I am a vampire and I know they can't hurt me too bad, the other is because they don't seem evil just misplaced.

"Of course we are thousands of years old" The pleasant one said with a chuckle.

"Can I know your names yet it would be much easier for me" I said turning my once joyful expression serious. Names were a major thing; I could address them as pleasant and dark for the remainder of my stay.

"I guess that would be appropriate, my name is Vladimir and this is my brother Stephan" Vladimir the pleasant one said. I smiled hugely and stuck my hand out to greet them. They looked at me questionably and then complied.

"It's nice to meet you, now I know you aren't planning to cage me or anything. I will comply with your kidnapping until someone finds me but I have an offer or sorts." I said looking at both men in the eye. They stepped back involuntarily and nodded their heads telling me to continue. "Well you said that you have money to fix this place up and since I am going to be staying here I would like to remodel it." I finished a little smugly.

"Hmm well we weren't expecting this, but I am sure we can work something out. What exactly are you planning on doing?" Stephan asked with an awed expression.

"Well since I cannot leave this castle I would like one of you or one of your guard, if you have guard to buy me every remodeling book you can find and I will work from there." I said grinning.

"Ah yes we have a few guard, nothing like your precious Volturi though. We will send a few out to get what you need." Stephan said with a sneer.

"No need to be rude Stephan, I am doing you a favor. I do not have to remodel for you but I am." I growled. He nodded and left to find some of his guard which left me and Vladimir.

"So would you like a tour of the castle so you know what you're getting into?' He asked smiling. I nodded respectfully. I had a feeling me and him would get along, Stephan on the other hand was going to need some help getting used to me. He took me throughout the entire castle; it was huge about the size of the Volturi castle. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be here, and if I couldn't finish I would find a way to make a truce between us so that I could finish. _You have definitely lost it Isabella wanting to spend time with the enemy? _I thought and laughed, I was being a little crazy but I am here to change things and if making a truce my remodeling was how I had to do it then I would.

"So you guys live in a castle, are you the rulers of something?" I asked truly curious.

"We were once the rulers of the vampire race until your kingdom took it from us." He growled. This truce may be harder than I suspected.

"I am truly sorry about that but the Volturi are different now with me around, I am sure it will take time for you to understand that. Although I would love to make a truce sometime in the near future." I said kindly not wanting him to take it wrong.

"I doubt Aro or his brothers would go for that" He sneered.

"You seem to underestimate my power Vladimir" I said while giggling.

"I must, maybe if you prove that you are different it would work." With that he turned leaving me in a very dirty room that I guessed was mine.

Aro POV

I hadn't a clue as to who would have taken her; we had many enemies but none this fierce. It had been a week since she was taken and we haven't gotten a lead. We have looked almost everywhere, the Cullen boys were looking around Washington as well but haven't found a thing. This castle was falling apart without her; we had no idea what to do. Alec was in the worst shape I had ever seen him in, he blamed himself.

"Aro it has been a week and we haven't found her what if she is dead?" One of the guards said to me in a hushed tone. I turned around enraged.

"My daughter is NOT DEAD" I yelled. How could this vampire even think that way? Alec and Jane came running worried about my outburst.

"Aro what happened" Jane asked panicked.

"Nothing this man suggested Isabella dead and I got a little upset." I answered while calming down. Alec turned to the vampire who was now bowing his head to the floor.

"Don't you ever assume something like that ever again, we will find her we have to" Alec growled and then left the room to think about where else she could be. I turned to Jane who was looking at me sadly, she missed her sister terribly.

"Master if Isabella comes back to the castle looking like this she is going to be outraged. Maybe we should go back to the way it was when she was here so when we find her she will be pleased." Jane suggested and I knew she was right. I called a meeting in the throne room to explain the changes; we couldn't let this place go.

"Jane and I have decided to go about our daily routine. We don't think the princess would be too pleased if she comes back to it looking like this. I want all of you to clean and relax bring back some of the old spirit. Next week we will start off on our missions again, we will find the Princess and anyone who disagrees can leave." I looked around to see if anyone moved an inch, nobody had so I turned and left. I needed to think I had no idea what to do without her, how had we survived all those years?

**So I would like to be clear about Isabella's attitude towards her kidnapping. I am sure some of you are wondering why she is so happy and not sad or worried. In Isabella's mind she had to be strong for her race, if she showed weakness towards Vladimir and Stephan they would have treated her different. Since she is being strong and showing that she wants to help and not dreading the experience completely they are giving her freedom. I am sorry if you don't like how she is acting, it's the way it is. Please Review**

**Jamie Rae,**


	15. New member

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Isabella POV

It has been two months since I first decided to remodel my kidnapper's castle. One month since I had given up on them finding me and two weeks since I had decided Alec didn't love me anymore. Don't get me wrong I am fine here but it isn't home, they treat me well but they aren't family. I have become great friends with their guard which consists of only six vampires. Vladimir and me have gotten close and he is one of my best friends now, Stephan has gotten more used to me but still thinks of me as the princess they kidnapped. I have almost finished remodeling the entire castle and it looks beautiful, all I have left is the outside and it shouldn't take longer than two weeks. Everyone was pleasantly surprised with how good I did and they said they finally felt at home.

"Isabella your supplies are here" David one of the guard said.

"Thank you David, are you guys going to help me today" I asked he looked worried.

"Um well actually I have something else to tell you" He whispered.

"And what is that" I asked starting to hope that they had come for me but doubting it. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

"We got a new member today" He said now grinning. I should've known he was just acting worried, David was the prankster of the guard and I loved him for it. I laughed at him and he joined in.

"Well who is he" I asked wanting to get started as soon as possible. I had also taken up sketching as a hobby and I was quite good.

"His name is Gregory and he is amazingly strong, it may be a power you are interested in" he said still smiling. Only David and I knew what I was capable of when it comes to powers. I had the ability to steal your powers if I want it, you automatically loose the power for 24 hours and then get it back. Although the person I steal it from will never be as strong as they were before.

"What is his power?" I asked truly interested.

"Teleporting" he whispered with a huge grin on his face. That would be perfect once I finish my work here I could just teleport myself home.

"David that's perfect, you are a genius" I whispered not wanting to be overheard.

"I knew you would like it Isabella" he answered. David didn't think it was right that I was being held captive here and was trying his best to find me a way out. "Let's go meet him" He whispered again. I nodded and followed him out into the court yard that we would be remodeling today. I saw the new guard member and gasped. He was beautiful and had about the same amount of scars as Jasper.

"Hello Gregory my name is Isabella" I said and gave him my hand to shake. I allowed my sponge like ability to show and felt the tingle that meant I had absorbed his power. I mentally smiled and let my hand drop.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella, are you part of the guard?" He asked smiling.

"Oh no I am a prisoner here" I said and smiled back. He looked at me confused as to why I would admit that so casually. "Have you got a power?" I asked knowing that he would attempt to show me.

"Oh yes, let me show you" he said and then looked like he was concentrating. I waited about five minutes and then decided to intervene.

"What exactly is it that you do?" I asked holding back a smile. David was doing the same, he knew the routine.

"Well usually my power is to teleport but I suppose it isn't working today for some reason. How about I show you some other time" He said looking embarrassed I nodded and walked away to begin my remodeling.

"Isabella that wasn't very nice of you" David said from behind me and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dearest David" I said in a sickly sweet voice that made me begin to laugh. We worked extremely hard for the next week and then decided to take a day off. Time didn't seem to matter here, I never notice it.

"Isabella how are you doing, it looks beautiful out here" Vladimir said with a welcoming smile on his face. He knew I was planning on breaking out in the next week he just didn't know how. He felt the same as David did about me being held captive. He had no idea Stephan had been planning to keep me this long and encouraged my escape tactics.

"Thank you Vladimir and I am doing just fine, I should be done soon though" I said letting him know that my time here was coming to an end. He nodded and turned to walk away, I knew he would never say anything to Stephan but I also knew he would miss me. We had a conversation about it last week and I told him I would visit him, he seemed to believe me and dropped the subject.

"Two more days I would think" David said gesturing towards the half painted castle. I laughed at how causally he put it.

"Yeah two more days, and then we will have nothing left to keep us busy." I sighed. We never talked about me leaving unless we knew we were alone, most of the guards were faithful to Stephan and would tell him. It didn't seem to matter if they liked me or not.

"Isabella could you come inside for a minute me and my brother would like a word with you" I heard Stephan call. I nodded and got up to go into the throne room I had put together for them.

"You wanted to speak with me" I said looking at Vladimir confused.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about how grateful we are that you remodeled our castle for us, we hadn't gotten a chance to thank you yet and I thought it seemed fit" Stephan said. "Although I hope you understand that us being grateful in no way means we are going to let you free." He added on the end.

"I understand, thank you" I said in return to their thanks and turned to continue my work. I knew Vladimir was trying desperately hard not to laugh in there and once I made it outside I couldn't help but laugh. I was going to be free in three days and there was nothing they could do about it. During the remainder of the day we finished the outside of the castle which meant tomorrow was going to be the last day of my project. I thought it would be safe to stay an extra day to make sure Stephan wasn't suspicious and then I would take my leave.

"Princess go take a break and we will finish up" David said. I found it funny that he called me princess he never had before. I was sure he was just getting me ready for what was waiting at home, they would all be calling me princess and I wasn't used to it anymore. I took a quick shower and then went back out to finish up. It took us exactly twenty four hours to finish the rest; I was excited but sad as well. I had made so many friends at this place and I knew I wasn't going to see them for a long time. The good thing was that we were all vampires and we lived forever. I sat in my room and thought about what I was going to do when I got back to Volterra. I was extremely mad that they hadn't come to find me in the most obvious place. I didn't care if they had been searching for me, I would refuse to talk to all of them except for my sisters. I knew for a fact I wouldn't tell them where I had been or who had taken me, I promised Vladimir that when I told him I was leaving. I couldn't risk the Volturi coming here and killing the vampires I now loved, it wasn't an option.

"Isabella it's Vladimir can I talk to you for a minute" he said through the door of my bedroom.

"Yeah come in" I answered. I was planning on leaving in exactly one hour.

"I am going to miss you princess" he whispered so low that no one would hear.

"I will miss you too, I will visit I promise. It will be awhile but were immortal you wont notice I am gone." I said as quietly as he did.

"When do you plan on leaving" he asked

"One hour" I answered and knew I would be crying if I could. He looked like he would be too; he quickly nodded and hugged me then walked out of my room. It hurt to know that this was the last time I would see him for years as well as David. I frowned to myself and got ready to teleport out of here. I took one deep breath and though Volterra, I felt like I was flying it was the most incredible feeling in the world. It soon ended and I was standing in Aro's office. He didn't notice me at first so I decided I would speak.

"You are in so much trouble, do not even think of hugging me or even looking at me the wrong way Aro" I growled. I knew it would hurt him that I didn't call him father but it aggravated me to know that he was just sitting here in his office doing nothing.

"Princess where have you been" he asked in a worried tone.

"Kidnapped but I escaped after two months, not that you seem to care" I growled again and turned to leave his office. I ran to my room ignoring everyone who said my name. Once I walked through the door I saw him.

"Isabella is that really you?" Alec asked. I looked at him and it made me sick.

"Get out of here" I hissed and then took my engagement ring off and threw it at him.

**How did you like it? I know you are going to be upset about the end but it had to happen.**

**Review please.**

**Jamie Rae**


	16. Fake Smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Alec POV

I have been sitting in my room for the last three days trying to think of ways to get Isabella back. I love her with everything I have, how can she not see that? I wish I knew why she was mad, other than the fact that we didn't find her. There has to be something more than that to it, she cannot hate me because we couldn't find her. It wasn't like we stopped looking we searched everyday for those two months nonstop. Jane has been knocking on my door for an hour and I have been ignoring her, I knew she wasn't going to stop so I might as well let her in and see what she wants.

"Geez Alec you could have let me in a while ago, I wanted to see what was wrong." She said this as though nothing had happened between Isabella and me.

"You are kidding right Jane; you know very well what is wrong with me. My other half threw her engagement ring at my face after telling me to get out of her room." I hissed. I wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Stop sitting on your ass and do something about it. If you want her back then get up and get her Alec" She growled. I knew she was mad, she never cusses especially at family. I groaned and stood up, she had a point I did need to get up and do something about it. I took a shower and got dressed and then fed before trying anything with Isabella. I slowly walked down the halls and towards her room; I was worried she wouldn't answer the door. I knocked a few times and waited.

"Go away I am in no mood to talk" her hypnotic voice said from the other side of the door.

"No Isabella we need to talk and you know it" I replied trying to keep calm.

"Alec I have nothing to say to you at the moment, please just leave me alone." She growled this time and it caught me off guard. She had never spoken to me in that way, it took her doing it to make me realize we were actually over. I held back a sob and ran back to my room; the thought of losing her forever crushed me.

Isabella POV

I had growled at him and it hurt, I still loved him but he had made it clear he didn't love me when he didn't come to find me. I had nothing to say to him that was true; I didn't need him apologizing for not loving me. I had talked to father earlier and he explained that they had looked for me but didn't have any leads. I forgave him for the most part but he was mad that I wouldn't tell him who my captors were. I wouldn't betray Vladimir and David even if this was my family. Honestly I didn't feel at home here like I used to, not having Alec makes this place seem cold and unwelcoming. Alice had come by yesterday and told me she was still going to plan the wedding whether I liked it or not. I didn't even try to fight with her about it, I wasn't in the mood to argue and it was no use when it was Alice. I decided about an hour ago that I was going to leave my room and live life normally. This castle needed me and I wasn't going to make them suffer with me, I needed to put on a fake smile and act like nothing happened. I showered and got dressed then walked out to see everyone and discuss my powers with my father.

"Isabella it is so good to see you out and smiling" Joshua one of the guard said as I was walking down the hall towards my father's office.

"Thank you Joshua" I replied and continued walking. I knocked on Aro's door and let myself in, I wasn't going to wait outside for him to reply.

"Hello daughter what have you come to discuss" he said when he saw me standing by his desk. I smiled politely and sat in one of his leather chairs.

"I found my gift while I was away" I told him. He looked genuinely pleased.

"Well what is it dear" he asked practically bubbling with excitement.

"I have the ability to steal ones power if I choose" I said grinning like an idiot now. I was proud of my gift but knew that I would only use it to take worthy powers.

"Do demonstrate" He laughed while holding out his hand.

"Father I do not think you understand, if I take your power you won't have it for a day's time"

"That won't be an issue, if I need my power within the next 24 hours then I will simply ask you to do it for me." He answered smugly. I wasn't going to tell him that he would be weaker because his power was one I was hoping to get. I grabbed his hand and felt the tingle that meant I was getting his power and then let go. "Well go on then read my mind" he urged and I couldn't resist. I touched his hand once more and his memories came flooding into my head. It was amazing; I learnt so much about my father in a few short minutes and now appreciated him much more. I let go of his hand and pulled him into a huge hug, he had been through so much it was a wonder he was still alive today.

"You are more amazing than I would have ever guessed" I squealed and he kissed my cheek.

"You know daughter Alec does love you, and now with this power I am sure you will find out the truth" He hinted. I just nodded and excused myself, I wasn't sure if I wanted to confront Alec just yet. I skipped down the hall to my Uncle Marcus' office to see if he would be willing to let me have his gift. I thought it would be useful if I was somewhere without him and needed to know how strong the vampires around me were bonded. I walked into his office to see him sitting there with a cute smile on his face.

"Princess what a pleasure" He said in an unusually excited tone.

"Hello Uncle I wanted to tell you that I have found my power and wanted to ask you a favor as well" I said and perched myself on the armrest of his couch.

"Of course Princess anything for you, now what is your power" he said intrigued.

"I have the ability to steal ones power if I choose" I said repeating what I had told father.

"Ah that is extraordinary, I am guessing you would like mine?" He said sounding bored once more.

"Yes I would like yours but there is a catch, you won't be able to use your power for 24 hours" I whispered worried he would deny me my wish.

"Silly Isabella that isn't a problem, go ahead" he held out his hand and I took it repeating the normal procedure. I finally let go and could see Marcus and I's tie, it was definitely uncle/niece. It made me smile to see this; I thanked him and walked out. I walked to my room and sat there in silence for a few hours deciding whether I wanted to talk to Alec or not. I finally decided it would be the right thing to do, if he didn't love me then I would take it and move on. But I needed to know the truth and the only way to get it was from my two new powers. I changed into a white scoop neck dress and a pair of black heels and walked down to his room. I knocked a few time and waited, once he finally opened his door I gasped. Alec was a wreck; there was so much pain in his eyes it made me want to sob.

"Alec can we talk"

**How did you like it, sorry it has taken me so late in the day to update. I had written this chapter three times and started over before I finally decided I liked it. Please review!**

**Jamie Rae**


	17. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I wanted to let you all know that there are only a few more chapters in this story. Once I am finished with this one I am going to start another one that has nothing to do with this. And then finally start the sequel, I have been debating whether I should start the sequel right away or not and decided against it. I need a little break from this story and if I don't the sequel probably won't be very good. After I finish this one and you are interested in the Sequel keep this in your favorites/alerts and I will update this story telling you that the sequel is up. Thank you all so much for reading Destined all your reviews are amazing I love reading what my three faithful reviewers say I am sure you know who you are so thank you!**

**Jamie Rae**

Isabella POV

Alec just stood there and stared at me after I asked if we could talk, I was about to turn around and walk back to my room when he grabbed my hand.

"No don't leave please, let's talk" He pleaded. It was heartbreaking to stand there and listen to him beg me to stay.

"Alec I wanted to let you know that I have Aro and Marcus' power and that is what I am going to use to see the truth. From what I see of our tie, it still has the white of soul mates but it is very thin." I said in a neutral voice.

"Anything, you can do anything you need to do if it means we might get back together" Alec said and then held out his hand. I took it and sat down, his memories came flooding back. All his thoughts and feelings it was horrible. He had gone through so much, I could tell he hated hurting people and was so lonely before I came along. I saw his memories of us and I could see the sincerity and love he had for me. I see how frantic he was when I went missing, how he searched anywhere he could think of and when Aro told him to take a break he refused. His memories started to come to a close and I let go of his hand.

"So do you believe that I-"He started before I cut him off. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He did love me and I couldn't be happier, I kissed him like we had been apart for years not months.

"I love you Alec, I am so sorry" I whispered once he had put me down and we were laying on his couch.

"I love you too Isabella I always have and always will" He sighed and I laid my head back on his chest. We laid there in silence for hours until we were rudely interrupted.

"Awe love birds did you forget that it is only two weeks until your wedding?" Alice said while dancing into the room.

"Alice Isabella hasn't accepted her ring back so therefore there isn't a wedding" Alec said sad again.

"Alec don't be rash you know I want to marry you, just give me the ring" I giggled. He slid it on to my finger and then kissed my hand.

"Alright well we have to go get your dress and our bridesmaids dresses" Alice said interrupting our moment. I agreed and got up to follow her out. I turned around for one last kiss.

"You need to get your tux as well and your best man" I whispered and then got pulled out of his arms. We ran to my room and I got dressed into something more appropriate for the day ahead. I slipped on a light pink floor length gown and walked out to meet Alice, Rosalie, Jane, Heidi and Chelsea. Today was going to be a long one I could already tell. They all had idiotic grins on their faces once we made it to the high class bridal shop Alice had picked out.

"You must be the bride" The chubby lady behind the desk said. I nodded and she told me to follow her. We walked into a sea of white. "So what are we looking for today?"Veronica asked.

"Something strapless and I think I want a ball gown styled dress" I answered and she led me to a far corner then walked out to let me find something on my own. I had tried on several dresses before I found one I thought could be the one. It was an ivory color with gold embroidery and pearls on the bottom. I put it on and walked out to show my party, they all gasped as I twirled around in the full body mirror.

"This is the one Isabella" Jane and Alice said in unison. I looked at the others and they were all nodding. We moved on to the bridesmaid's dresses and picked lovely pink knee length dresses. Alice insisted I look for shoes next even though I had plenty at home. I found a pair of strappy white heels and we paid for everything.

"You are going to look amazing, Alec isn't going to know what to do" Heidi exclaimed and we all laughed. We were headed to the lingerie store for my wedding night attire. I had tried to refuse this venture but none of them would have it.

"It has to be something perfect" Alice argued.

"I have plenty of things at the house Alice" I whined. She just shook her head and dragged me into the store. I was forced into trying every set into the store. I finally found one I liked but they shook their heads, I guess it wasn't revealing enough. I sighed as they pulled me into another store. Hours later Alice found the one I was going to wear. It was crimson red and very skimpy. There wasn't any actual fabric on the piece it was all lace and strings.

"How do I even put this on Alice" I groaned.

"Oh stop you know I will help you" She answered and then put me into the lacey disaster. I had to admit I looked good but I thought it was a bit over the top. Alice bought it and we finally left for home. I trudged into the castle dress in tow. We walked into my room and put everything I had bought in my closet and then they left for their rooms. The Cullen boys were said to arrive in a few minutes and Jane, Alice, and Rosalie were beside themselves. I showered and put on one of my 'princess' dresses to welcome the guests. The dress was red and had a corset as the top; the bottom flared out and barely touched the floor. I pulled on a pair of black peep toe pumps and made my way to the throne room to sit and wait.

"You look lovely as always daughter" Aro said and my uncles agreed.

"I am still upset with the Cullen boys father." I announced.

"I know dear but they are here for the wedding, if things get out of hand then we will confront them" He answered. Just then Heidi led the boys into the throne room.

"Hello Cullen's thank you for being here for my wedding" I said as respectfully as I could.

"Thank you for having us Princess" Carlisle said in the same respectful tone I used. I grimaced at his tone but ignored it.

"Now, now boys I expect you to treat Isabella as you would treat me, there is no reason for you to disrespect her. If this continues you will be forced to leave do you understand?" Marcus intervened. He apparently didn't like the tone Carlisle used.

"Yes we are sorry" Carlisle answered and did an awkward bow like thing. I held back a giggle before calling Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Jane to the throne room. They all walked in dressed nicely and latched onto their mates arms. I smiled and excused myself I wanted to see Alec alone, we had been apart for so long and I missed him desperately.


	18. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind. The wedding was tomorrow morning at sunrise and I wasn't allowed to see Alec until then. My wedding planners were down there setting everything up right now and I was forced to sit in this room and stare at the walls. It is only midnight and I have to wait until two for someone to come up and get me ready. I had done everything I could possibly think of, I took a bath and then a shower. I sketched for three hours; I listened to music and then danced by myself. I might as well take another shower or something. I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, I decided against the shower and took a bath. I only had an hour until everyone would come and then I was going to be married to Alec. Nerves shot through me the second I thought about the ceremony, I didn't know why I was nervous it must be a human trait I acquired. I sighed and slid into the burning hot water to wait. Finally about an hour or so later there was a knock on the bathroom door. I got up and put my robe on, then drained the tub.

"Isabella come on we don't have that much time" Alice screeched.

"I'm coming calm down Alice" I yelled back. I was in no condition to be yelled at, it was my wedding.

"There you are come on let's start on your hair." She said and then pushed me down into a chair. She started pulling at my hair separating it and then finally curling it. It took an hour and a half for her to declare my hair perfect and allow Heidi and Jane to begin on my makeup. An hour later and I was finished, they were putting my dress on and then going to get ready themselves. I found myself waiting once again. Father finally came and knocked on the door, I opened it with a huge smile. He was in a fancy black tux and had a blood red rose in his right hand.

"You look amazing daughter, are you ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I can be" I replied with a laugh. He took my hand and we walked out to where we would start our walk. The song finally started and we descended down the aisle, I looked up and saw all my sisters and then Alec. He had the most beautiful smile on his face; I returned the smile and concentrated on walking. Once we finally made it down the aisle father placed my hand in Alec's and the ceremony began.

"Isabella I had never loved before you came along. You have changed my world and I cannot imagine it without you. I see now that you are the reason I was granted this life, I need you and love you. I promise to love you for the rest of eternity you are my life." Alec said when it was his turn.

"Alec I never imagined I would find someone like you. In my human life I was brought into this world by my first love. I thought I was risking my life to save him, when in all honesty I wasn't risking anything I was finding myself. You are everything I never dreamed of; I thought I had it all. I am truly lucky to have you; I promise that throughout our lives I will love you and only you. You are my everything Alec" I finished. We waited for the priest to say his part so that we could say ours and finally be one.

"I do" Alec stated.

"I do" I repeated.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said. Alec leaned in and we had our first kiss and husband and wife. He was everything I never knew I needed, I love him more than I can comprehend. We moved on to the reception and were greeted with everyone we loved.

"Isabella may I speak with you" Jasper asked. I nodded and followed him over to a secluded table. "I wanted to say I am sorry for how I treated you, it wasn't because you are a princess now. I just always thought you should be with my brother and I see now that it will never happen. I wanted you to become part of my family so that I could call you sister, but you are with Alec and he is with Jane. I need to get over my selfish way and accept that you will never truly be my sister." He said with a frown.

"Jasper I will always be part of your family. I am your sister and you are my brother, I don't have to be married to Edward for that. We live forever and we choose who we want to be in our families, I choose you to be my brother Jasper." I laughed.

"Your right Isabella. You are going to be an amazing princess; I can already see the changes around here. Can I have this dance Princess?" He smiled. I took his hand and we danced around the dance floor with everyone watching. The dance finally ended and a voice came on the speaker.

"It is now time for the father daughter dances" It announced. I walked over to father and we started dancing.

"That was an amazing wedding daughter are you happy?" He asked me.

"Of course, Alec is everything I ever wanted father. I couldn't be happier than I am now" I answered while he was spinning me. We danced in silence for the rest of the song and then Carlisle came up and asked for his dance. I accepted hesitantly, he didn't seem to think of me as a daughter anymore.

"Isabella I am sorry for how I acted, I just don't want to lose you" He explained.

"Carlisle you were family first, you can never lose me no matter how hard you try, I'm here for life" I joked.

"That's good to hear, you look beautiful Bella" He smiled. I smiled back and the song ended. I was passed around to a few more people, and then ended up back in my husband's arms.

"I love you" he whispered into my neck.

"I love you too" I answered and we danced until it was time for us to catch our plane. We were going to an island in the Bahamas. We chose the island because only one couple was aloud at one time, and since we sparkle in the sun it needed to be private. I got changed into the dress Alice had picked out for me; it was midnight blue and knee length. We said our goodbyes and left for the airport. I wasn't sure what to expect on our honeymoon but I was sure it would be great.

**Only two chapters left until the sequel ):**

**I hope you enjoyed the wedding, it took me awhile to write it and I am sure it wasn't that great. I have always had problems writing about weddings. Well review please.**

**Jamie Rae**


	19. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**So somebody said that it would be good if she could see Charlie at some point. I have thought about that several times but decided not to add him in this story. I know that sounds strange since he was her dad and she just magically disappeared and wouldn't he wonder where she is? Well I don't have time to add him in this story and the sequel is going to take place after several years after this story. So I am sure you see the dilemma there… I am sorry if you wanted Charlie but sadly it isn't going to happen.**

Isabella POV

After several hours on the plane we finally made it to the remote island. It is just about time for the sunrise, perfect isn't it? We got married at sunrise and our honey moon begins at sunrise how romantic.

"Are you ready to start forever angel" Alec asked as I was standing in the warm sand on the beach.

"As long as I'm with you" I whispered. The quiet on the island was beautiful. All we could here were the sounds of the waves licking the shore and the tropical birds singing rhythmical songs. I sighed and began walking towards our borrowed home; I was determined to make this the best honey moon possible. Alec set our bags on the light hardwood floors and grabbed my hand to explore the place we would call home for the next few weeks. The beach house was gorgeous, the floors were all the color of sand with deep brown rugs covering some of the area. The first room we walked into was the living room. The walls were the color of the sky, it was decorated in stark white furniture and amazing hand painted art. We walked into the spacious kitchen next. It was completely useless to us but magnificent all the same. The counter tops were light brown granite that went well with the soft peach color of the walls. High end appliances dotted every available space, huge windows covered the far wall. We moved once again into the room we would be staying in. I gasped when I saw it; the walls were a brilliant sea-green color that went with the white sheer curtains. The bed was huge and had huge white pillows and a sand colored comforter. I smiled when I saw the coral and shells that decorated the shelves, this room is everything we needed it to be.

"Beautiful" I said in a breathy voice.

"Yes it is beautiful, perfect for our honeymoon." Alec agreed. We decided to go explore the island before jumping into other honeymoon 'activities'. We walked around the beach and waded in the warm bath-like water. Eventually the day came to an end and we wandered back towards the house. I took a quick shower and then met my husband in the spacious room. I was starting to get nervous, I knew that I could trust Alec completely but I had never done anything like this and I wasn't sure if he had.

"This is my first time to Isabella" Alec said as if he was reading my mind. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly yet passionately. He responded immediately, putting his strong hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him. He started kissing down my neck and across my collar bone; he let out a small moan. I situated myself so that I was on top of him, begging him with my body to take me. He let out one more moan before tearing my clothes from my body and then allowing me to do the same for him.

"Good morning Princess" Alec whispered once the sun broke through the window. Last night was the best night of both of our lives so far.

"Good morning" I answered while smiling and looking up at him. Today we were going to try and snorkel. That is if the fish don't swim away from us. I got up and showered then slipped on a skimpy black bikini. I walked back into the bed room and Alec grinned before putting his shorts on. I marveled at his perfectly shaped muscles. He was beautiful and perfect in every way; I couldn't help but to stare.

"Are you ready" He asked while taking my hand in his. I nodded and we walked out towards the water. It was even warmer than yesterday; it felt good on my permanently cold skin. We walked until it was too deep for us to stand; we both dived under the water and started adventuring. I started to wonder if us as vampires would be able to swim to the bottom of the ocean. I knew that the humans couldn't find away to go to the true bottom, but maybe we could? I wasn't about to test that theory on my honeymoon but it was something to think about maybe I would talk to father about it. I smiled to myself as a school of brightly colored fish swam under me. I laughed when they noticed me and swam around me tickling me with their fins. I didn't know where Alec was and wasn't too worried about it, this was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. I swam a little deeper and noticed a coral reef, I wanted to witness the inhabitants in action. Sure I had seen it in science class while I was in school but that was nothing compared to how it looked when you had no use for air. I watched several fish go about there daily routine for hours, Alec eventually found me and pulled me up to the surface, it was dark out and he decided it was time to go back into the house.

Alec POV

We had made love for the first time in our lives and it was more than I expected. I never could have imagined the pleasure of being with my wife for the first time. She had made me complete and I will forever love her. We spent our day in the ocean observing the different fish, I was amazed at how carefree they seemed. Eventually I had to go and find Isabella it was night and I wanted to spend it with her. We walked into the house and moved into the bedroom. I picked her up and spun her around while kissing her deeply. She was my missing puzzle piece and it was amazing to finally connect the pieces. We spent the night together, I never wanted it to end but the sun eventually came up.

"What should we do today" Isabella asked me as she was moving into a sitting position.

"Well we could explore the island further, we only walked around the perimeter last time" I tried. She shook her head she wanted something more exciting. "What do you have in mind?" I asked. Before I knew what was happening she had pushed her lips to mine. We started where we ended last night ignoring the time of day and just enjoying each other.

2 weeks later

"We have to go home soon don't we" Isabella whined.

"Yes we have responsibilities." I answered with a laugh. This had been the best honeymoon and it was sad to think it was over.

"Your right, time to start our real lives" She sighed. I laughed at her stubbornness; she knew that the castle wouldn't do well without her for too long. We started packing our bags our plane leaves at midnight. Isabella was procrastinating horribley, she kept trying to seduce me so that we would miss our plane. I stayed strong and no matter how much she pouted, didn't give in. We got on the boat and made our way to the main land, we had to hunt before we got on a plane full of a hundred humans.

"I don't want to leave Alec" Isabella huffed. I laughed and took her hand to lead her to our terminal. It was too late to turn back now and I was sure she knew this. I loved how persistent she was, and in different circumstances she would have won the fight. I laughed thinking about how hypnotic she was when she wanted to be, I was sure she could get anyone to do whatever she wanted if she tried.

"Come on angel the plane is boarding." I whispered and then kissed her hair. We walked onto the plane and settled in our first class seats prepared for the long fight. I watched Isabella for the majority of the time on the plane. The little things she did to pretend to be human were classic. I suppose she had better instincts of what to do, she just recently became a vampire and her human traits were still with her. The plane landed and we were met at the airport by Jane and Edward.

"Isabella I missed you, how was it?" Jane screamed once she saw us. Edward gave a pleasant smile but stayed silent. I knew that he still held something against me from taking Bella, he loved her but not as much as he now loved Jane. Seeing my sister this happy was amazing, I never thought either one of us would find love. I suppose I should thank Edward for trying to expose us and bring Bella and himself to the castle. Without him my sister and I would never have met our soul mates.

"Jane it was perfect, I missed you too" Isabella answered with a brilliant smile on her face. She winked at Edward and then took my hand. We arrived at the castle not long after getting off the plane and Jane ran into Isabella's old room dragging the princess with her. I waited outside the room with Edward, we both had puzzled expressions on our faces.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED" Isabella squealed. I looked at Edward and he nodded, I forced a smile on my face. I wasn't sure how I felt about my sister marrying Edward yet, but I knew I would have to get used to the idea. Hopefully the wedding won't be for a while, knowing Jane I wouldn't be surprised if it was tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this chapter, only one left. Please review it means a lot to me.**

**Jamie rae**


	20. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

(One year later/ Edward and Jane's wedding)

Isabella POV

I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself in the bright red maid of honor dress. Today was Jane's wedding and I couldn't be happier for her or Edward. The wedding started in fifteen minutes; I knew that Heidi and Chelsea would be running through my door any minute. I sat down on the couch Alec and I had bought last week to wait for them to burst in.

"Isabella are you ready" Heidi screamed before she made it in the room.

"Of course, we better go take our places" I answered and walked out into hallway before they could break anything I liked. We walked out into the courtyard where the wedding would take place and waited for the groomsmen to accompany us. Alec, Jasper and Emmett all walked up and took their places by the girl they were supposed to walk with. Jasper was Edward's best man and I was Jane's maid of honor so we were supposed to walk down together, Heidi and Alec were next and then Chelsea and Emmett. Jasper bowed and held his arm out like a true southern gentleman; I laughed and took it just in time for the music to start. We began walking down the aisle and took our places and waited for Jane to follow. The piano began and Jane appeared in a brilliant white gown. It was antique looking with soft lace around the bodice. It flowed down her body elegantly and then ended in a long train. Edward's face lit up when he saw her; he smiled that crooked smile that once made my heart stop beating. The wedding didn't last very long and soon we were on our way to the reception.

"May I have this dance Princess" Alec asked me in a very formal tone.

"Of course kind sir" I laughed and took his hand. We danced for three songs and then walked over to one of the stone benches.

"You look amazing in that dress" He joked.

"Oh I bet I do" I laughed. Jane thought it would be funny to make us wear ugly dresses. The dress was red and puffed out on the bottom into a cupcake looking thing. I tried to persuade her to buy the other less obnoxious red dress but she just shook her head and smiled.

"I was just trying to compliment my wife" Alec pouted.

"Maybe you should compliment me when I actually look nice" I growled playfully. He just shook his head and laughed. We sat on the bench with each other for the remainder of the reception. Eventually it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon. It was a surprise for Jane but Edward had told Alec and me that he was taking her to Isle Esme. I laughed when he explained that Carlisle bought the island for Esme a while back. They got into a sleek black car and drove away, I waved until they were out of site and the wedding party retired into the castle. Alec and I soon followed and ended up in our room, we spent the night in each other's arms. I couldn't believe it had only been a year since our wedding, everything seemed so surreal.

"Did you enjoy the wedding angel" Alec asked once the sun peeked through our window.

"I am so happy for them, they are perfect for each other" I whispered. They are the perfect example of opposites attracting.

"Yes they are, let's get up" Alec laughed before pulling me off the bed. We landed on the floor with me on top of him laughing. We hadn't realized Felix was in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting something" He laughed. We both look up at him and rolled our eyes.

"We were just getting up, and then Alec here decided it would be funny to pull me off the bed" I growled and rolled off of my charming husband.

"Well don't let me ruin your precious moment" Felix said still laughing. Apparently he wasn't going to let this go.

"Don't you have something else to do" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to come and get you two love birds. Heidi is bringing in our food" Felix said as he turned and walked swiftly out of the room. I groaned and stood up, Alec did the same and we followed Felix into the feeding room. Our meal went fast and I left to shower and get ready for the day, Alec said he needed to talk to Aro about something. I got dressed in a gold knee length dress and went to find Heidi and Chelsea we were supposed to go shopping today.

"Isabella are you ready yet" Heidi whined as I walked into her room.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I laughed. We all got into a plain red car, very inconspicuous. We headed to the first dress store; we needed to look amazing for the ball Aro was throwing tomorrow. He said he wanted to show everyone the changes I had made to the castle and the Volturi. It was very short notice and we didn't have much time to find the perfect dress. Aro had told me I needed to look even better than last time and I wasn't sure how to do that. We shopped for hours, Heidi and Chelsea had both found there dresses within the first three stores; I was the only one who was still looking. Chelsea's dress was black and crisscrossed her back; it was floor length and hugged her figure fabulously. Heidi had found a soft pink knee length dress, it was knee length and off the shoulder.

"Come on Isabella there had to have been one you liked." Chelsea groaned.

"You know I am under a lot of pressure from father, he said I had to look better than last time. Not to mention it has to be ball gown styled." I sighed. We walked into the last store and luckily for me it specialized in ball gowns. We all split up and picked two dresses. I had to find a dress here, we were out of options and I didn't want to leave Volterra to find a dress. I found a beautiful off the shoulder silver ball gown and a red one that was strapless. I went to meet Heidi and Chelsea by the dressing rooms and they both held dresses. I tried on the ones I had found first, neither of them we're better than the gold one I wore last time. Heidi handed me her choices, a midnight blue strapless and a teal spaghetti strapped gown. I tried them both on and thought they were beautiful, I couldn't make a decision without trying on the other two that Chelsea had picked out for me. She held up a black and white ball gown with thick straps and a deep green backless gown. I tried them both on and ruled out the black and white one, which left the midnight blue gown, the teal gown and the deep green gown. I put all three back on and turned in the mirror trying to decide which one looked better.

"Which one looked best" I asked after putting my regular dress back on.

"I like the green one" Heidi voted.

"I thought the teal one looked best" Chelsea decided.

"Hmm well I thought the blue one looked best. Maybe we should get another opinion." I asked, there were a few people shopping so Heidi went to ask them if they would help. Once everyone was there I tried all three dresses on once more. Two of the six liked the green one and three of them liked the blue, the last person was undecided.

"So the blue on it is" Chelsea said.

"I guess so" I agreed. We thanked the people and paid for my dress. For the first time in my vampire life I felt tired. It wasn't like a sleepy tired just mentally drained in a way. We got back in the car and drove to the castle dresses in tow.

"How was shopping" Alec asked once we were settled and laying in our room.

"Long" I sighed. He nodded and relaxed onto the pillow. We stayed there all night not talking just laying together. It seemed like we were doing that more and more these days, just enjoying each other's presence. The sun came up too soon for my liking, I knew today was going to be hectic. The ball was tonight and my guess is that Heidi, Chelsea and I would spend the majority of the day getting ready.

"I have to go and help set up for the ball love, will you be alright without me" Alec asked.

"Of course go do what you need, I have to shower and spend the day getting ready anyway. I love you Alec" I whispered the last part and stood up.

"I love you too angel." He replied and then left the room. I walked into the bathroom and started a bath; I wanted to relax before my sisters took over. I sat in the hot water for about an hour and then got out and started an actual shower; I wanted to wash my hair.

"Isabella come on its time to get ready we only have four hours!" Heidi yelled from outside the bathroom door. I turned the water off and dried my body before putting on my robe. I walked out and saw that they had two huge bags full of makeup and hair accessories. I internally groaned as they sat me down in a chair and began working on my hair. It took an hour for them to put half of it up and leave the rest down. They made my curly hair even curlier and then started on my makeup, it only took a half an hour for them to declare me perfect. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was immaculate and my makeup gave me a mysterious look. I smiled at myself before turning and realizing that they were both almost done with themselves. It made me wonder what had taken them so long with me.

"Let's get dressed; the ball starts in a half an hour." Heidi exclaimed. We all walked into my closet a grabbed our dresses, they helped me into mine and then got dressed themselves. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said a little confused. The only one who should be coming is Alec and he doesn't need to knock at our door. To my surprise it was Felix coming to get Chelsea, following him was Demitri for Heidi. I laughed and went to get the girls out of my closet.

"Your dates are here ladies" I whispered. They both turned and looked at me with huge smiled on their faces. The both ran out of the closet and into the awaiting arms of the guards. I smiled and walked out only to be grabbed around the waist by my husband.

"I didn't see you there" I smiled.

"That was the plan" He answered. He took my hand and led me to the ball room. Unlike the last ball I was supposed to sit on my throne, instead of being introduced.

"Hello daughter, you look lovely" Father whispered as our guests were filling in.

"Thank you" I answered and smiled at him. After about ten minutes everyone was in attendance.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, it means so much to all of us. We are proud to say that the princess has changed this place for the better in the short time she has been with us. For those of you that did not attend the wedding of Isabella and Alec I would hope you congratulate them tonight. Please enjoy the ball and don't hesitate to ask questions about the changes here, anyone of us or the guard will be able to answer them." Aro said and then the ball began. I looked at all the vampires and smiled; I ruled over them and made a difference. Alec walked up to where I was sitting and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I would love to"

**So that was the last chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it and will write the sequel eventually. I have already begun writing my new story, I don't have a name yet so I haven't posted it yet. Look for it sometime later today; it should be up by then. Thank you to all the people who have continuously written me reviews on this story. You three people were my inspiration to write more. **

**Thank you,**

**Jamie Rae**


End file.
